In The Context of My Heart
by CutMyPaperHEaRtInTWo
Summary: IYxNARUTO! Kagome is a genin in Konoha. She works for the hokage. Her current mission is to be an example to Naruto yet what they don't know is she is a informant of Orochimaru.NarutoxKagome
1. Chapter 1

**My name is Kagome Higuarshi, I am a genin yet I take A-S class missions due to my much needed skill. I work as an ambassador to my country Hidden in the Leaves and I am also their tracker ninja. I was born in Konoha and I am currently 13 years old. I am allowed into the confidential files of the village and secrets. My placement in the Hokage's stature allows me to do much charity work in other countries and help in wars or battles. Though I am still a genin I have been asked this year to continue on to the chunins while still continuing with my work. **

**This information is the one I am known by, by everyone but my leader, Orochimaru. I have been a secret informant of Orochimaru since the death of my parents when I was 2. I was approached by Orochimaru who took me into his care and so I was trained to be his right hand man next to his other Kabuto. I have been working my way into the secrets of the village and now Orochimaru have quested that I continue while he devises a mission that I shall be informed of shortly. At the moment I am asked to befriend all new chunin entries from our village to which I already know most. **

**Orochimaru is much like my father figure as Kabuto and I at times do not get along and get into many battles. My strength can override his; I have beaten him for every battle since 2 years due to my personal training with Orochimaru and his sound ninja. Orochimaru states that since that is true that gives me the ability to defeat Iruka, Kakashi and most of the other jounins. **

**My current mission from the Hokage, befriending and being a role model to Naruto Uzumaki the nine tailed fox, my counter mission, to befriend all chunins and gain there trust for the chunin exams and prove my ability so all battles involving me shall be a hazard. **

**I am not an angel, I do not regret my path in life and I well fight to protect Orochimaru and his mission with my life.**


	2. Chapter 2

"**Kagome, please go assist the shinobi in retrieving the boy."**

**She began to ask who he was yet she silenced with a hand causing her to nod and disappear leaving an awkward wind behind her. The Hokage raised his head slowly as the chunin turned to him asking curiously, "why are you sending Kagome? Iruka seems to be almost there."**

**Shaking his head he stood taking his hat into his hand and looking at the painting from a higher view. He spoke smudging it slightly with his thumb turning and smiling mischievously, "Kagome I believe well be a good impact on Naruto and if he was to meet her perhaps that would help."**

**Raising a worried eyebrow the chunin leaned foreword his hands to his sides asking as he also turned to look at the artwork before them, "but she just returned from the Village Hidden in the Mist, don't you think it'd be best to give her a break of duty and everything else. She, I mean her charity work and her ability to slowly subdue the ninja from Gato I must say…"**

**Annoyed he turned speaking trying to hide his irritation, "I know that already thank you, Kagome can handle it, I merely wish her to set an imprint in his mind and begin to allow him to bloom."**

**There was a curt nod as the room returned to the blissful silence. **

**Naruto laughed running down the street, he cheered against them loudly as he held a paint bucket in his hand. He glanced back for a second only to look back as see a flash of white. Stopping he began to move yet was stopped as he noticed that he was tied by a string. Looking she was holding the paint bucket as he fell to the roof top sprawled out looking up at her, the string was thin but sharp and could cut him if he was to struggle. She stood tall as he raised his head to her yelling, "Who the hell are you! Let me go!"**

**He eyed her up and down and saw that she was wearing a headband around her neck and a white t-shirt with a black skirt and tape under serving as pants. The skirt was the bottom of a side slit robe the arms of the robe around her waist as she pulled the string tighter, her eyes seemed careless as she spoke, "you have caused quite some noise, now Iruka is coming."**

**She slipped back the string as it wrapped around her fingers but just as quickly another thick rope was wrapped around him. She grabbed him dragging him over the sidewalk while she ran. He yelled, "Let me go! Let me go!"**

**She stopped landing on the ground effortless the ground almost making no appearance to have felt her drop. She gripped him tying him tighter when Iruka ran foreword his hands on his hips looking quite peeved. He yelled angrily while Kagome stepped aside her head bowed yet her eyes narrowed to Naruto. He screamed, "What are you doing during class time! Causing all this trouble and drawing Kagome out!"**

**He furrowed his eyebrows annoyed turning in question, "Kago-who!"**

**She stopped the strip slipped into her pocket as she walked foreword slowly. He gritted his teeth unaffected when she turned to Iruka surprisingly in a smile, "Its fine Iruka, I just got back anyway the exercise was nice after such a long boat trip."**

**Naruto nearly had a heart attack when she saw her smile, she seemed to be a totally different person from before. Iruka nodded to her as Iruka turned, "see Kagome graduated from my class a year ago and she has been taking A and S class missions since!"**

**Kagome turned to Naruto not adding anything to say as Naruto snapped back, "yeah so what! She's a good student and fricken prodigy! So what if she's a jounin now! I still don't know who the hell she is and I don't care!"**

**Iruka sighed as she shook her head grabbing the rope and dragging him back. He yelled out as Iruka yelled for him to stop whining. Kagome turned back for a second looking at him. She prepared to turn away yet first cleared her throat speaking softly, "I'm no a jounin, I haven't had the time. I know everything and yet I am still working on abstract missions for the country."**

**He turned back his face hardened as they stopped at the school. **

**Looking down to the tied up Naruto the class and Iruka sighed as Iruka yelled, "you failed a ton of tests instead of pranks you should be studying! Now due to Naruto's behavior we'll all be reviewing the transformation jutsu even those who have passed have to do it again! And this is Kagome, she'll be our guest."**

**He took a moment of silence as they gathered and watched. She was sure some of them knew Kagome's reputation of the village. She was named as the saint and also the satin of the village. She was known to have two personalities, different in fighting and living. Kagome stood calmly bending down to untie Naruto while he mumbled insults she calmly ignored. Kagome watched as they went through she didn't even really look she only threw her leg up and down. They others seemed to be annoyed by him as they made random annoyed comments and a girl she saw out of the corner of her eye was blushing another was trying to gain the attention of a Uchiha. Leaning foreword she narrowed her eyes remembering the files she read of the family but she ignored it turning away. Stopping at Naruto she leaned back when suddenly he changed into what he named, "the sexy jutsu."**

**Everyone stopped some laughed some sighed while Iruka was annoyed, he screamed out with a blood nose while Kagome handed him a tissue hearing him scream, "Don't invent stupid techniques!"**

**He stole the cloth as she sighed yet felt herself very much so amused. Kagome bent her head down turning to the students and glancing back, "I guess I should leave then and allow you to handle your students."**

**He gave a curt nod as Naruto grunted to her. She turned back once more before throwing a string gripping Naruto's foot and slamming him to the ground with a tug. Everyone turned as she retracted it. She smirked to him raising an eyebrow challenging him. Swallowing she smirked, "I'll see you all at the chunin exams, thank you for your time."**

**She pulled the string back quickly disappearing as everyone watched her go. She shut the door behind her slowly continuing. Looking up she scowled, "my sword…"**

**She cursed turning and disappearing quickly. Standing suddenly before the Hokage she turned to see her suitcases against the wall with her 5ft long 1 ft wide sword against the wall along with her boomerang blades along the sheath. She walked towards it speaking casually to the Hokage as he continued to paint, "you want me to play role model? Me out of all people Lord Hokage?"**

**He smirked to her setting the brush down, "I believe you better than anyone can help him resolve his problems and grow."**

**Strapping her sword to her back and her blades to her side she smiled gripping the suitcases walking foreword towards him. With a curt nod she agreed yet added, "But only under my terms."**

**Taking the pipe from his mouth he raised an eyebrow to her seeing her turn and head out. She looked back to him her eyes meeting his and then meeting the grounds as she smiled softly then turned back towards the door leaving. She knew of the social scar on Naruto and of his history, so did many others. She knew also of the spirit inside him and his capabilities. Her privileges to knowledge were incomprehensible to any other. She was a genin and yet she was given this chance by proving herself in various battles. She was trained as a tracker ninja and also was trained as an ambassador to other countries to which she helped. **

**Stepping out of the large dojo Kagome stood her hair braided and put behind her. She left the sword behind only holding the blades as she continued walking foreword. She sat down at the patio of the dojo looking up to the mountains to which had a perfect view of the Hokage's faces. She stood seeing the paint slowly disappearing. She smiled a little seeing a small orange dot. She turned back as the monks bowed to her walking foreword. She bowed in return speaking softly, "I'll return late you may lock up before I'll find my entrance, thank you."**

**They nodded bowing as she once again disappeared. Skillfully she made it beside Iruka in now time. Bowing to one knee she asked, "You are bringing him out for ramen Iruka?"**

**He jumped almost falling yet she reached out gripping his collar. He flew back turning to the young girl who had lived in such a grown life. She smiled as he smiled in return nodding preparing to make conversation yet Naruto jumped almost missing leverage and dropping the sponge wondering, "when did you get here!" **

**There was a lack of response from her as she turned away punishing him for insulting her before. Iruka spoke, "she is skilled did I not tell you Naruto."**

**Kagome shook her head setting her hands up in guard, "Don't, please, I'm not so much so skilled as lucky."**

**Naruto continued scrubbing annoyed slightly as Kagome turned to him her eyes glistening and lips parted when Iruka asked, "Kagome would you like some ramen? Come with us?"**

**Kagome took a moment standing carefully her eyes looking over the village. She pushed rebellious strands of her hair from her face looking downward then back to them. She respectively declined turning to Naruto. Bowing her head she spoke, "Naruto, good luck…for tomorrow."**

**He stared at her confused then grinned boldly shouting, "don't worry about me! I'll pass this time for sure! Believe it!"**

**A little amused she turned from sensei to student before whispering a goodbye and disappearing from their view.**

**((A/N The next chapters well reveal more about Kagome and everything and also about the story))**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kagome sat back on the mat looking into the dark eyes that were her own. She sighed setting down her comb on the cloth before her. Raising her head to the glass reflecting herself, she ran her fingers through the hair over her shoulder. She glanced to the shadow behind the paper enforced doorway. She whispered, "May I help you?"**

**The shadow swayed opening the door slowly yet she kept her eyes on the glass humming softly as she ran her fingers over her hair braiding it. The voice spoke softly, "your mission?"**

**Turning she grabbed a scroll reaching her hand out to him, he moved foreword to grab it yet she pulled it back mockingly causing him to furrow his eyebrows annoyed. She tilted her head with a small smirk then set it on the ground, "Kabuto, you look tired, why don't you stay for some tea."**

**He looked to her for a second unsure if he should be insulted. Putting the scroll into his shirt they sat out on the patio turning their head to the tea kettle placed before them by the servants. She bowed her head lifting her knee to her chest leaning back. Glancing to him he sighed his back against the wall calmly speaking, "things have been getting hectic to begin with the chunins."**

**Turning she picked up a cookie using it as a pointer leaning on the small table her hand against her face and elbows propped on the table, "that's because you keep trying to outwit them instead of going with the flow."**

**He turned leaning over the table yelling in return, "You can go ahead and go with the flow! Don't under estimate them! I don't know what goes on half the time through your head Kagome!"**

**She leaned back slowly nibbling on the cookie then put her hand out palm up. He looked to it confused as if what she wanted him to do with it. Kagome flipped her hand easily showing a tight under her hand. He shifted to see under it yet she closed her hand smirking softly against him, "see, curiosity, you are curious about me instead of what you usually say, that you couldn't careless?"**

**He sat back turning away while she laughed a little, "We have already out smarted them. What we do next to up to fate and what goes on through Orochimaru's head."**

**He nodded to her carefully as she turned to the sky. Leaving foreword she looked back, he had always been in competition with her even though Orochimaru had prized them both and him before her. She shrugged it off whispering, "Kabuto…what if this time it doesn't work…don't forget who we're going up against."**

**Standing he dusted himself off his hands on his waist, "and don't forget who we're working with Kagome."**

**Trying to smile she looked back to the sky his gaze drifting back also. He had played many roles for the mission of Orochimaru, Gathered much information. He called looking to the ground his hands on his waist preparing to jump, "take care of yourself Kagome, I'll see you soon enough."**

**She nodded smiling as he jumped leaving only a small wind. Standing she turned back into the home yet as she sat down and blew out the candle she heard footsteps. Opening her eyes her back to the door she heard it open and the monk call to her, "Mistress?"**

**She propped herself to her elbow, "yes?"**

"**Kakashi is here to see you."**

**She pushed herself to her knees whining then walked foreword lantern in hand her robe over her shoulders. She stopped just before the gate the rocks formed together to be the walk way as she bent herself her foot slipping into the thongs as she walked foreword. He raised the lantern to show his face, he smiled to her softly as she furrowed her eyebrows curiously, "what is it?"**

**He took a moment shrugging, "you didn't get called?"**

**Stopping confused she asked, "What do you mean?"**

"**Naruto the boy, he stole the forbidden scroll of seals, Lord Hokage sent people to find him I am surprised he didn't send you."**

**As they walked they made their way to the gazebo allowing her to set the lantern to the table and sigh. She sat herself down, "I'm only 13 I know my age is hard to tell by how I act and everything but I mean he won't let me do hardly anything he thinks I need a vacation but…"**

**Kakashi smiled to her shaking his head still standing, "don't worry about it I am sure Iruka has found him and everything is to be explained."**

**Slipping her arm into the slot of her robe she looked up to the sky walking foreword. Kakashi followed her confused as she opened the gate way in a spontaneous manner. He began yet she turned, "shall we go to see the Hokage and see what is happening."**

**Stopping from confusion he smiled to her with a curt nod they disappeared running off. Kakashi knew her parents. Her father had trained him, she remembered seeing him around as a little girl a lot and when they died and she had continued with school and he had gone to war they wrote. She moved around to find information for the Hokage and still they wrote and spoke. They would much like siblings if anything. Kagome stopped as she bowed before the Hokage, "why didn't you call me Lord Hokage."**

**He jumped looking from the crystal ball, "Kagome, I was hoping to allow you this night to rest and settle back in but I see Kakaski couldn't keep quiet."**

**Itching his face he smirked softly turning away muttering, "She only would've been angrier."**

**Kagome turned to the two ignoring their feud over what to tell her and not. Standing behind Lord Hokage's shoulder she looked into the ball her eyes widened a little as she saw his movements and cloning. She raised her head carefully, "so Mizuki was a liar, now I believe I warned you of such things didn't I Lord Hokage?"**

**Kakashi sat back watching leaning foreword confused though, "she knew that he was a liar and you didn't act?"**

**Lord Hokage defended, "I remember it was a theory and now it was proven."**

**Kagome smiled to them sitting on the arm rest of the chair watching. Her lips parted in interest to how Naruto was fighting against Mizuki and how he was responding. She looked down her eyes still yet bright with interest. This child was truly going to be an assest. Leaning back she whispered softly shrugging, "how wonderful, I think he is doing fine already."**

**The crystal ball became once again a crystal ball as Lord Hokage smirked, "we're sending him to the jail and Kakashi as I heard is going to be their sensei I would like you to assist him and in so doing prepare Naruto."**

**Raising an eyebrow she leaned foreword interested, "Kakashi? So you want me to train him? We're only a year apart Lord Hokage I don't think he's going to want me to train him. Nevertheless belittle him."**

**Kakashi shook his head standing slowly leaning to Lord Hokage usher to go on obviously not allowing her an option. As they walked Kagome crossed her arms annoyed, "how unfair, he says he wants me to rest yet he continues to make me do things, now when shall I meet you?"**

**Looking to the sky without an answer she stopped looking to him smiling lightly. He turned to her questioning why she was staring at him that way yet she shook her head taking a deep breath, "never mind I'll just come with the others."**

**They left to their own paths as reluctantly Kagome turned back to the path to which Kakashi disappeared from. Dropping her head she whispered her hand pressed to her heart, "I'm sorry Kakashi."**


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome held a basket on her arm as she walked down the street. She swayed to and fro with the arms of her robe over her shoulders instead of around her waist. She wore her boomerang blades at her side instead of her giant sword. Humming to herself she ran her fingers through her hair looking back against the wind. Stopping she saw a photographer with Naruto, who was painted all over. Walking towards him her eyebrows furthered she set a hand to her waist confused. Taking a deep breath her throat pressed against the headband. She walked foreword just as the man asked if he seriously wanted that picture. Kagome lectured, "Naruto, what are you doing?"

He stopped turning to her his eyes narrowed annoyed as he spoke, "I'm taking my ID picture!"

Just then he edged him on to take the picture leading Kagome sighed. As they did she walked towards him taking out a cloth and wiping his face while he began to push her away. She laughed a little, "You're so immature, this is your ID Naruto why do you still have to look like such an idiot when you've started on a path of being a ninja, Which by the way congratulations."

Pushing her away again he jumped gripping the cloth annoyed, "Don't lecture me! The last time I talked to you! You were tying me up!"

Appearing behind him suddenly she held the cloth, "but didn't you deserve it?"

There was a moment as she grabbed his collar dismissing the photographer completely. She sat him down on the park bench and set down her basket. He turned to it confused as she wiped away the paint forcefully. He asked in-between strokes, "Why do you have a basket of apples?"

She turned to it then turned the cloth over finishing up, "I get some for me and my friends like Kakashi, Iruka and Lord Hokage…"

He stopped at the name of friends. She turned grabbing the apple in her hand taking out a kunai causing him to jump. She threw it up pulling down the kunai causing the apple to cut. She caught it with her hands; it was now in two pieces. She handed him one half, "and you too Naruto."

He took it slowly looking up to her confused yet she propped herself next to him. He looked to her slowly, "you're a ninja, you can fight like a pro…everyone respects you, and you don't have a family but…"

Kagome stopped standing and turning to him grabbing the basket smiling, "you want people to respect you, as I heard you found out a big secret yesterday night…you still haven't really allowed it to sink in. I don't have parents like you, I can be a monster too…but we control ourselves. Now let's start all over and be friends."

He looked to her as she put her hand out introducing herself. He grinned taking it, "yeah!"

They smiled to each other as Kagome took a deep breath. She walked away waving one more time then continuing foreword. Furrowing her eyebrows she turned to the dock carefully. Standing there she took a deep breath walking towards the forest. Walking through the trees she took a seat carefully her back to the tree as she began to cut the skin off an apple, "come now, and don't be such a morbid person Kabuto."

With a sigh he jumped from the tree placing him next to her while she handed him the apple smiling, "no skin just the way you like it."

He took it with a slow smirk while she stood carefully turning to him with a shrug, "I have to go see Lord Hokage, can you tell Orochimaru that Kakashi is going to be the Uchiha's mentor along with Haruno Sakura and my new "charge" Uzumaki Naruto."

He nodded bending down kissing her on the cheek affectionately while she smirked as he left. She turned her head as he disappeared standing slowly. Humming as she walked she ran her fingers over the bark of the trees. Stopping she saw Kakashi smiling to her. She stopped confused looking around, "Kakashi?"

"Lord Hokage wants you that are all for now I have to go alright."

She put her hands on her hips suspiciously throwing him an apple. He nodded disappearing as she followed in the other direction. Kagome stopped landing before the Shinobi School. Her eyes drifted over the area as she stopped seeing Konohamaru, she remembered babysitting him a couple weeks before, she was not one to baby him and made him train and such yet in the end it turned that he wanted to become Hokage and he wanted to prove and show that he was not just the Hokage's honorable grandson, Still just because Kagome didn't treat him as such he needed more. She suspected that he needed another boy to help. Kagome walked over, "what are you doing here Konohamaru?"

He looked up turning stern, "Waiting!"

Kagome itched the back of her head shaking it then flicked his forehead, "alright, I'll be inside make sure not to miss him for me alright…"

She turned walking it just as Naruto changed into a sexy jutsu. Kagome stopped covering her mouth and curling over laughing. Lord Hokage yelled, "It's absurd!"

Naruto grinned when he asked, "where is your forehead protector Naruto?"

Kagome leaned against the wall carefully as he spoke, "I don't want to get it scratched! So I'm not going to wear it yet!"

The Hokage begins to explain the Ninja Forms will be kept secret in the village and that it's an important document, even to Naruto, so what's with the face? Naruto just says he doesn't understand these complex things, leaving Kagome to sigh. She turned, "it took him three hours at least it dedication Lord Hokage but Naruto you remember our talk. Respect is earned when given."

He was ready to respond when he saw the look Lord Hokage gave to how he was so respective to her and how she was to him. He took a moment looking down then stood, "yeah…"

Kagome then lightened the mood by speaking, "that technique is going to be the death of you, you old pervert."

He stopped blushing when suddenly Konohamaru ran into the room pointing out a shuriken in hand, "I Konohamaru challenge you in battle. The title of the fourth Hokage will be mine."

Kagome stopped sighing as Konohamaru ran foreword tripping over his scarf. They stopped as Lord Hokage sighed, "Problems keep showing up."

Naruto simply stared as Kagome itched the back of her head for a moment confused. A man runs in to the room to find Konohamaru on the floor asking if that was a trap, the man, to whom Kagome as identified as Ebisu, calls him young master, asks if he's okay, and reassures him there are no traps. Naruto's still staring, wondering about the kid turns to Kagome who just motions for him to wait. Ebisu turns to look around then eyed Naruto he stopped gritting his teeth in realization that he was the nine tailed fox. He whispered his hatred for him yet he jumped when he seeing Kagome gripped a kunai against her hand almost prepared to draw blood with her eyes warning him with a quirk of the eyebrow not to look at Naruto that way. Naruto stopped seeing her and almost felt a twitch of happiness. Konohamaru walked towards Naruto accusing, "you! You set a trap!"

Annoyed with the accusation Naruto gripped the scarf lifting him, "don't you blame me for you tripping off your own scarf!"

Ebisu moved exclaiming for him to let go of Konohamaru yet Kagome gripped his collar obviously the two didn't get along. She warned, "Don't forget who started it!"

"He is the honorable grandson of the Third Hokage!"

Naruto stares for a moment at him while he saw a smirk grow on the boy's face. Kagome let go of Ebisu as Konohamaru challenged, "I dare you to hit me! Ha! You can't just like everyone else because I am the Third Hokage's grandson!"

Naruto pivoted slamming his fist on his head, "I couldn't careless who you are! Idiot!"

Kagome sat on the table of the Third Hokage while Ebisu looked out in shock and bewilderment. Ebisu turned to the Hokage yet was fumed that he trusted Kagome's judgment over his own when he was the teacher to Konohamaru. Kagome glanced to him deadly; she jumped off the desk as Naruto left. Ebisu turned to Konohamaru beginning to warn him not to go near Naruto and that he was bad news. He looked around carefully as he saw he was gone. Lord Hokage spoke, "he must have gone with Naruto."

Lifting the apple from the table Kagome had set for him he smirked, he was though honestly a bit worried still that Konohamaru was taking such an interest in Naruto.

Kagome turned to Naruto, "I'm proud of you."

He stopped confused by her and also a little flustered. She spoke, "I'm proud that you put up a stand for what you believe in or what you do. I'm proud that you can take charge of what you do and you don't judge people by their social standing."

He looked up to the girl though she was only a year older than him. Shrugging she spoke, "I'm one year older than you…but I've gone through a lot and I have been gifted with wisdom. I'm proud to say in the least that it's a gift."

He smiled to her then turned seeing Konohamaru followed. They stopped as Kagome sighed handing him another apple, "you'll need it."

He stood confused as she turned walking away waving to him. He nodded to her then continued foreword calling to Konohamaru, "You're so obvious!"

Kagome leaned foreword as she sat at the pier. She looked out carefully to the world. Her lips thinned carefully as she thought it over for a moment. She looked down and began to think slowly about her parents. It was true the story that the world fed, the story of them dieing the way they did but the truth was only to Kakashi and herself. She swallowed hard she thought it over.

She was 3, she remembered she was sleeping and there was noise outside. There was a lot of noise. She heard nothing inside though. She walked down the hall, she didn't know where anyone was, her father had just returned from a mission but no one else knew, her mother had gone with and they wanted to surprised Lord Hokage. She looked down to the ground as she continued out the door. She looked seeing Kakashi talking to her dad with a group of people warning him to stop. He was holding a gun, she repeated to herself where did she get a gun. Walking out she asked, "Dad? Where's mom? What's going on?"

He seemed unstable as he turned to her, she'd never forget those eyes as she walked towards him slowly. She heard Kakashi yell for her to go back inside. She looked around confused, "Dad what's going on?"

He looked at her with those eyes those frantically confused eyes. She walked towards him, "Dad?"

Kakashi called this time angrier and more forceful, "Go inside Kagome!"

He looked at him yet turned to her Dad just as he lifted the gun to his head, Kakashi screamed to him yet it was too late as he pulled the trigger. She stopped his lips parted as she ran towards him, "Dad!"

Stopping her Kakashi shielded her from the view with his own body. Whispering softly he spoke, "its okay."

She thrashed, "Dad!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Kagome walked down the street. The sun hadn't yet risen over the momuments leading her to stand in the middle of the street watching. She had a bouquet of flowers in hand as she wore the top of the robe once again around her waist. She shut her eyes slowly as she looked to the sky; she had to leave today for another mission while Naruto would go off and work on such things. She turned unsure if she should go, it would be a couple days but she wanted to stay and help Kakashi with the training that would help her mission for both parts. She silently decided to herself that she wouldn't go. Continued up the mountain she lifted the skirt part her bandaged shorts under as she continued seeing the stone of people who were killed while fighting. She stopped falling to her knees before the stone; her father didn't belong on here. He was a coward, a disgusting coward, how dare they even place him on here so his reputation and her own wouldn't be destroyed.**

**Shaking her head she placed the flowers on the stone. Shutting her eyes and placing her hands together she whispered a few words before stepping back. She wore none of her weapons out of respect yet as she opened her eyes slowly as she turned her head to Kakashi. Smiling she asked, "You're here early? Did you know I would come?"**

**He nodded standing behind her carefully setting a hand on her shoulder, "Kagome, I know what you must be thinking.'**

**She laughed a little shaking her head, "no you don't."**

**Respectively she bowed to her brother like friend before leaving yet he sighed speaking and changing the subject out of respect, "you're coming to help me today right?"**

**She nodded to him then turned away taking a deep breath and then looked back. Swallowing hard she whispered smiling a little, "I was thinking that my father was a coward Kakashi, he's my dad and I can't help but to ridicule you, because no one else it. They think he's a hero, some one who fought for this country when to be honest he killed his wife and himself."**

**Kakashi walked towards her and bent down so there were equal in level, "you are still so young living in such a big world and you act so much older. You know I love you so very much and you know also that what your father did was wrong, but before that he was a hero."**

**Turning away she nodded then wrapped her arms around his neck thankfully before turning and running off with a small goodbye. Kakashi sighed lightly as she continued to run. Skidding into to the office of Lord Hokage she made a quick bow then walking to the side of his bed. He being half asleep mumbled a few words until she kicked him out of bed, "wake up Lord Hokage!"**

**Suddenly off his feet he sighed, "yes Kagome! Couldn't this wait?"**

**She sat on the bed with a smile, "it could of yes but I don't want it too."**

**He gritted his teeth standing and putting the blanket back on the bed heading towards the bathroom while she spoke to him from the bed, "I can't go out to the village, I am taking my mission with Naruto to the fullest Lord Hokage! I think you should reassign it."**

**He spoke his head out the door, "Kagome, it is fine if you decide so, we are in no rush."**

"**Surprised by what he had just said she walked towards the door a little, "Are you serious? Lord Hokage, are you alright?"**

**He walked out chuckling a little explaining calmly to her that it was her choice and that he was proud of her for seeing and tending to Naruto, he could see already the impact she was having on him. Nodding honestly she bowed in respect grabbing a rice ball from his breakfast winking and disappearing causing him to sigh as she left.**

**Walking down the street she passed Sasuke Uchiha her eyes wandering to him calmly she turned back continuing to walk foreword. Her eyes dimmed as she took a deep breath looking back. Turning to her home she began to walk quickly knowing she'd have to head to Naruto's home before he left. She walked into her home getting three cups out of the cupboard and setting it down. She cooked some eggs and a normal breakfast than poured three cups of orange juice. Sitting on a stool she crossed her legs waiting as the doorway opened and appearing was Orochimaru. She smirked as Kabuto shut the door taking a seat reluctantly, "didn't keep you waiting did I?"**

**She smirked to him, "As a matter of fact…"**

**Orochimaru smirked to her, "what do you have for me Kagome?"**

**Eating slowly she slipped from her robe a file causing him to jump, Kabuto asked, "Where did you get that?"**

"**Lord Hokage gave it to me, to check out some things, I am entering the chunins this year he wanted me to go and be assigned to a team and also help out with a team."**

**Orochimaru looked through it then smirked taking out a box for her causing Kabuto to jump, "already!"**

**Kagome looked around as everyone stopped. Orochimaru set the box down causing her to wrap her finger around it. He smirked as Kabuto spoke with a sigh, 'it was supposed to be a birthday present now we need something else."**

**She looked around as he slipped the teams away opening it, they were engraved and spelled kunais, silver. She stopped reached up then nearly tackled them over the table hugging them. With a smile she turned, "thank you!"**

**Hearing a sound from outside she jumped suddenly, turning they both gave a curt kiss before disappearing while she walked to the door. Opening it she looked around slowly. Her eyes drifted as she bent her body down to see a plank, it read "I know the truth". She stopped throwing it at the wall in her home turning inside slamming the door. Looking around she narrowed her eyes walking foreword taking a deep breath, "not good…'**

**Suddenly looking at the time she turned and thought it over quickly thinking she needed to go see Naruto. Putting everything away she slipping the kunai into her holsters her boomerang blades and on her back she placed her large sword slipping through the crowd appearing at Naruto's door. Knocking she saw him open the door looking tired. She sighed to him pushing him in seeing he just finished breakfast, "go get dressed Naruto."**

**Confused he asked, "What are you doing here Kagome?"**

"**I'm being assigned a team too today you know."**

**He nodded then ran back while she looked down to the food. Lifting the milk she saw it expired and wished under her breath that he did not drink it. She didn't get a chance to think it over when he saw the emptiness in the home. Bending down for a moment she ran her fingers over the table stopping to see no pictures in the home. Sighing she turned one more time to the messy place. **

**Naruto turned to her, "so Kagome you're going to really go, I mean if you are going to be a ninja it's a real competition then!"**

**Kagome smirked to him, "yeah, now I got you something."**

**He looked to her for a second seeing her slip out a kunai one of the ones Orochimaru gave her, to be honest she didn't want to cross Naruto, she wanted him to join them though from knowing what she did already she knew it would never happen. Bending her head she handed it to him seeing his eyes widen. She smiled, "just say it's a present from your sensei."**

**He looked to her jumping taking the kunai thankfully, "you're one year older than me and you might be my sensei!"**

**Kagome smiled to him then turned her head dragging him out to go on. They walked watching as Konohamaru followed, just as he prepared to jump out and attack only to trip on his scarf. Turning he sighed as Naruto showed his headband off Kagome turned to Konohamaru as he asked, "Kagome why are you going? You're way strong and you do all the top missions like the Jounins."**

**Kagome smiled, "but I'm not a chunin I'm still only a ninja Konohamaru."**

**He seemed shocked as she wrapped the ninja around his neck so he wouldn't trip. Smiling she shook her head, "now I'll be seeing you squirt."**

**He grunted as they continued foreword. **

**((I need two ninja! If you want to be part of the story on Kagome's team I need you to fill this out in a review or message:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Sex:**

**Specialty jutsu:**

**Years as a Genin/ninja:**

**History:**

**Family:**

**Weapons: (2)**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**How do you want to be related to Kagome/ how do you want to be towards her like acting wise? Nice, cold, over protective?**

**Thank you! I need this by the next chapter!))**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kagome sat in the room on the desk in the front reading a book waiting for Iruka to show up yet for now she would just watch. People seemed surprised by her weapons yet she knew Orochimaru had sent some people here for her and also some others who would form following teams to follow her instructions. She stretched foreword smirking, "its good to be the boss."**

**Looking she threw her leg up and down profiling the people. She saw Sasuke watching her she was confused if he was checking her out or if he was trying to profile her. Shutting her eyes she leaned back carefully, she would recognize anyone who walked through the door for the good of studying and if they were from Orochimaru she should know them, some of the ninja know have been waiting years as a Genin and or ninja just waiting for the plan to take place or be an informant. She stood dusting herself off looking around and smiling waving to Naruto who waved back yet turned waving to another girl as she ran in with another girl. She labeled them from their profile as Sakura Haruno and Ino, the last name slipped her mind.**

**Standing she dusted herself off looking as they pushed Naruto out of the way. With a sigh she looked away. She was a little embarrassed for her student or charge yet as they argued for Sasuke's attention to which was uncomfortably placed on her she looked up. Naruto sat on the desk eye to eye with Sasuke out of jealous, she took out a piece of paper noting to herself to act cool around Sasuke and not allow his jealous or need for attention to take over but what caused her to stop was when they kissed. Kagome almost laughed at the image turning away yet Sakura grabbed him ready to pummel him out of jealously only for Kagome to walk towards them her strong wrapped around her wrist, "now miss please if you well release Naruto."**

**They looked to her as Sakura jumped annoyed seeing Sasuke jump and look to her. Kagome raised an eyebrow intimidating without meaning too. She tilted her head smiling, "please."**

**Sakura released Naruto as he rubbed the back of his head turning to Kagome the girls seemed annoyed and frightened of Kagome at the same time while Naruto questioned confused, "Kagome?"**

**She smiled, "Naruto, behave yourself and find a seat please."**

**He growled to himself as he propped himself down acting as if he didn't mean too. Suddenly a group of people entered the room passing her one by one. Rubbing the side of her lip she looked up and laughed a little, "there is my team."**

**She took a seat far off from everyone while she opened a piece of paper thinking of the teams that were working undercover, they had a team that would form today and another team that was out waiting for her orders to enter the chunins as veterans. Kagome jumped seeing Iruka as he entered calming everyone. He turned to Kagome waving as she sat in the back her back to the wall. She sat watching everyone calmly listening for further rules, "now everyone calm down."**

**They did so settling themselves. Kagome examined the room seeing 5 of the people already there. She took a moment and smirked lightly to herself nodded to herself listening as Iruka explained, "you'll be divided into 3 man groups for elite ninja training."**

**Kagome eyed them and then whispered to herself their names opening her notebook seeing their information on the written passage. She first voiced while everyone seemed to think over their teams, "Aiko Matsuo."**

**On the notebook it read: Chakra fists no jutsu, 4 years genin and originally from Hidden Mist Village. Older brother Kazuma, sisters or sister figures Chiaka, Riko and Michiyou. **

**She smirked to herself nodding then looked around to the next person while she attempted to ignore the constant embarrassed looks Aiko sent her and the curious looks Sasuke sent her. She read on, "Yanni Yashera."**

**On the notebook: Cold fire no jutsu, 5 years as a genin and orphan, also Orochimaru gives him high regards in my direction.**

"**Hm, twins, Ryouki and Renmei Takuya."**

**On the notebook: Ice apparitions, and fire apparitions along with organic silver and gold body manifestations and the ability to combine as one. 7 years as a genin. Newly assigned yet very powerful, Kabuto's single hand found recruits.**

**She stopped there remembering them and saw them both look to her she nodded in respect. She smiled as they nodded remembering her also. She turned her head calmly to the rest of the people, "Lynn Rei, no specific jutsu, 1 year as a genin and history is rather unknown."**

**Kagome nodded shutting the notebook looking to each of them. She shut her eyes as a strong appeared to each of them lining around there lips yet connected initially to her lips she spoke, "I want you all to meet me near the pier after this, and I may be late, understood."**

**There was a simultaneous and direct response of, "Understood."**

**Kagome cut the string as she continued to listen to Iruka. He spoke the teams simply, "Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha. Your jounin Kakashi."**

**Tilting her head she saw Naruto was overjoyed to be with Sakura and Sakura was overjoyed to be with Sasuke while Sasuke was annoyed with them both, Kagome saw he glanced to her, the next he stated, "Kagome Higurashi" the sound of her voice caused people to turn while she turned away uninterested with there intent of seeing what she could really do, "Yanni Yashera and Aiko Matsuo your jounin Yusuke Ten."**

**She heard a loud shriek of happiness from Aiko causing her to turn a little amused. She then heard him continued ignoring her while she sat down slightly embarrassed, "Ryouki and Renmei Takuya with Lynn Rei your jounin is Lilly Hitara."**

**The twins sighed slowly as Lynn turned away uncaringly. The class was dismissed for lunch as she walked slowly towards Naruto smiling, "Naruto, I need to go speak to my new team mates do promise to behave yourself."**

**Sakura glared to her while suddenly the mid haired brunette wearing 2 country style braids golden eyes and a blue Chinese embroider dress with dark blue shorts snapped her silver bracelets shifting up her arm as she signified a punch, "hey are you being rude to my team mate!"**

**Kagome calmed her turned with a gentle look, "Aiko, please calm down, no need to fight when it's not needed."**

**She stopped then turned bowing in apologies yet smiled, "you're right Kagome!"**

**Naruto ignoring it spoke, "yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm going, I'll see you later."**

**She turned watching him go and also seeing Yanni appearing well dragging himself while girls clinked to him annoyingly, "are we going yet?"**

**One of the girls clinging on to him called, "Yanni! Where are you going! Have lunch with us!"**

**Kagome stopped sighing walking foreword her eyes flashing cruelly leading the girls to run away. Turning she spoke, "I am sure you know who I am and I know who you are but lets get acquainted personally once we get to the pier."**

**They nodded as if on cue they disappeared leaving cluttering paper to fly to the air. **

**Standing her hands in her pockets at the pier watching the twins she smirked turning to the people. She watched Ryouki and Renmei speaking, "it's been a while you two."**

**They smiled bowing and speaking in unison, "yes it has, how have you been?"**

"**Hectic with this new mission but now that I have help, it should all be alright."**

**She turned as everyone either took a seat or stood. Kagome eyed them each speaking there names so everyone was acquainted, "Aiko Matsuo."**

"**Hey!"**

"**Yanni Yashera."**

"**Hm."**

"**Ryouki, Renmei Takuya."**

**Once again at the same time they sang, "Hello."**

"**Lyn Rei."**

**She made no avail to respond as she eyed everyone waving out of recognition. Kagome turned to the two Jounins, "Lilly Hitara, Yusuke Ten."**

**They nodded as everyone turned back to her. She smiled, "I am Kagome Higurashi, I well be leading this mission and your orders well come directly from me or Kabuto-sama but seeing as he isn't here his orders won't be coming until later. Am I clear?"**

**There was a curt nod as Kagome continued pacing, "I am given missions and counter missions so I would like to be clear that speak of our actual mission is not to be done until I give the okay. I am to watch over this land and my new charge Naruto Uzumaki the nine-tailed fox holder."**

**Yanni pulsed as he gritted his teeth. Kagome turned to him then turned away. She stated, "I won't always be here and if then I would like all questions to be asked to Kabuto, he'll be there when you need him. All actions you do shall be crossed over by me. I trust in each of your abilities with my life and therefore I would like to be able to trust in your own judgment when I am not around. Next in command after me is Lilly Hitara this time of training before the chunins is meant for you to learn how to work together am I clear?"**

**Aiko squealed a little as she thought of working with Kagome and then she complimented, "great plan Kagome!"**

**Raising a confused eyebrow she nodded taking a deep breath. Asking, "questions?"**

**Lilly turned her head she was relatively tall with long wavy red hair and strips on her face and a star on her forehead. She turned to Kagome and nodded to her in acknowledgement then to the others while Yusuke jumped, "come on don't be shy."**

**Lynn moved foreword her voice cool and collected as she asked slightly annoyed, "what is our basic mission here? I mean who is our target."**

**Everyone turned to the girl with a brace circlet on her head, black hair down to her shoulders that curve inward towards her neck wearing a black sleeveless shirt with bandages covering her arms a black sash and long pants. They could hardly see her face due to the white mask showing nothing but her violet eyes. The two twins spoke rudely, "you should know that already if Lord Orochimaru valued you."**

**Lynn jumped taking out her kunai narrowing her eyes, "excuse me?"**

**Ryouki took out his giant axe as Renmei rose for her whip, "you're useless in this, we could careless about you, we would rather work personally with Kagome at least we're assured success."**

"**You little spoiled…"**

**Yanni appeared in between them his hand in his pocket speaking his black hair and blue eyes clashing as he stood tall and calm, "this is no time to bicker, Lord Orochimaru spoke that he had no time to tell everyone its fine if some of us don't know."**

**The twins began yet Kagome tugged on her string causing the twins and Lynn to jump, they had strings around there neck. She looked up, "I won't allow this mission to fail due to stupid bickering now, our little gathering should cause attention soon, our target is the Uchiha and the tailed beasts, and we take care of anyone in the way. We want him and his power, there are more double agents in the chunins when entering Kabuto should visit you and state who they are and our enemies also."**

**Everyone stopped as she pulled the string back smiling, "good now, shall we continue. Lilly take your team mates and head out, Yusuke your help won't be needed I request you to continue and find information on our foreign competitors."**

**He nodded disappearing quickly as Lilly walked foreword, she sighed lazily while Ryouki and Renmei bowed to Kagome disappearing in apologies for their behavior. Lynn grunted almost pissed off that she'd have to work with them. Turning she asked, "Kagome, do be careful."**

**She nodded to Lynn as she disappeared. Turning to Yanni and Aiko she spoke, "now shall we talk?"**

**A loud scream erupted showing a group of girls. Yanni sighed, "Annoyances."**

**Aiko asked, "Who the hell?"**

**She glanced to Yanni walked foreword. Kagome turned to Aiko, "we need to be able to almost read each other thoughts do you know what I'm going to ask you to do?"**

**Aiko jumped almost overjoyed by being acknowledged. Her hands glowing she pounded her fists into the ground causing a loud explosion and allowing them to disappear. Yanni stated, "They are fan girls."**

**Turning away Kagome laughed under her breath. They landed at the memorial while Kagome ran her hand through her hair turning to the others, "we should have read about each other should we not?"**

**Aiko jumped, "I've read all about you! And if it helps I used to be friends with Naruto…"**

**Yanni turned away uninterested causing her to stop and sigh a bit while muttering something about being annoying yet Kagome put a hand on her shoulder smiling, "that is great! We're going to need it!"**

**She jumped smiling while Kagome crossed her arms looking to them, "this is a good start, now I think we need a demo…"**

**Yanni turned to her, "what do you have in mind?"**

**Aiko leaned foreword as she smirked, "Kakashi's team composes of a Uchiha, a smarty pants and a hyperactive ninja. Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto."**

**Yanni almost smirked to the idea stating, "I get the Uchiha."**

**Aiko shrugged, "the pink haired chick is a little annoying so I'll go for her."**

**Kagome looked to the sky, "then I get Naruto. Yanni I also need you to promise me something."**

"**Hn?"**

"**Your scorn with the nine tailed fox cannot be used as fuel. Naruto hardly knows of it, you cannot blame him or I too well be scorned with you."**

**There was a moment as Aiko smiled jumping a bit, "you're so cool Kagome!"**

**Kagome laughed looking down, "I know…"**

**They shared a small laugh while Yanni looked away, Kagome was strong, there was no doubt and if anything she would be able to control him and he knew she was understanding and standing up for the boy. He made no promises as he turned away following them away. **

**((I hope its okay with the characters and for Lilly I hope its okay if I made her a jounin instead.))**


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome turned her head slowly to Lynn and Ryouki and Renmei. She was waiting for Yanni and Aiko to appear. Renmei questioned while her brother glared at Lynn questioning where her mask was leaving her to raise an eyebrow uninterested in responding and turning away, "why are we here, where are we to begin with Kagome?"

Kagome lifting a t-shirt and tossing it across the room with a disgusted look sat down crossing her legs leaning back to her hands on the bed, "just be patient my friends, when Yanni and the others get here I'll explain everything."

Renmei and Ryouki spoke in union taking a seat on the desk crossing their legs, "why would they need to be here?"

Just then Yanni appeared with Aiko next to him questioning timidly, "why wouldn't we need to be here?"

Renmei began to insult yet Kagome gave her a warning look allowing her to sit back and turn away. Kagome turned to Aiko who was smiling to Lynn and glaring at the twins. Kagome stood in the middle of the room, "we're at the Uchiha's home."

Aiko jumped looking around quickly to her surroundings, "why?"

Kagome smiled as she looked to the picture of his family on the table then turned to the window, "don't you know that it's at least respectful to visit and experience one's life before destroying it? And speaking of that why is it you two were late? I expect you both here on time."

Yanni spoke turning away and walking towards the bed stand, "your friend Kakashi and Lord Hokage called to speak to us; it seems they are worried about your well being and wanted to make sure that you would be alright."

Ryouki gave her a coy smirk and turned away, "it seems Kagome is very much so favored here."

Shaking her head she walked foreword clearing her throat, "Lynn, as I read you are quite overly observant. I would like you to run through this home, memorize me and draw me a map of the area, I doubt we'll need it but this is a precaution."

Lynn nodded standing and leaving the room to check out the rest of the area. Kagome turned to Yanni and the others then back to Ryouki and Renmei, "I would like you two to investigate all of his personal information, he can be quite touchy but I would like to know his soft points to which I am sure I already do but once again…"

The two nodded disappearing, "not another word is needed."

Turning to Yanni and Aiko she smiled to them, "as for you two, we have a little visit to make."

Aiko sighed putting her hand over her gut with a whine, "but I'm so hungry."

Yanni turned raising an eyebrow stating, "You just ate."

"I'm still hungry."

Covering her face she turned, "then lets go get some ramen for the road, at the moment it should be that Kakashi is making Naruto and the others wait for him while he is off some where or other, time please?"

"10:00."

She gave a curt nod then turned her fingers symbolizing two as she spoke, "that gives us time for 2 pit stops."

Yanni almost sighed to the time they were wasting but followed in loyalty to Kagome.

Lynn bent her head as she looked around, she walked up the stairs once more and down the halls, turning her head she saw Ryouki and Renmei writing things down then glaring to her. She raised an eyebrow challenging them yet quickly stopped remembering Kagome required her services at the moment. Cooling herself off with a deep breath she turned away and continued. As she walked Ryouki spoke, "they'll be gone all day, I trust though you are useless that you are done now anyway, we are."

Turning she asked, "oh really, if I am so useless tell me why I was asked specifically for the job you twin tweaks."

Renmei raised a fist yet Lynn continued to walk away uninterested in fighting them. Taking out a scroll and brush she disappeared leaving them to bicker with themselves signifying she was done.

Kabuto put a hand under his chin for a moment raising his head as Lilly bowed to him. He asked, "Alright so Kagome pointed out everything correctly, well."

Lilly asked, "Sir, May I ask why you are asking me to keep tabs on Kagome for you? I mean she is handling everything very well."

Kabuto brushed off her question turning to walk away yet then took a breath turning her head back to him. Itching the back of his head she turned his eyes being unseen by the reflection of the sunlight, "my affection for Kagome is unquestionable, but to be honest with you right here and now, I am worried about her. She is given much attention by this village and I am worried that she might be trailed. If anything happens to her don't forget I may take it out on one of you."

Lilly stopped raising her head with a glare, she would respect his position in the mission but she would not tolerate such disrespectful threats yet calming herself she gave a smirk to him and smiled, "I wouldn't worry, but if you plan on threatening me, be aware I was not drafted in for no reason."

Naruto gave a loud yawn as they looked around. Sasuke leaned back against the tree uninterested his eyes shut as he muttered calmly, "He told us to be here at 5 AM and he's 5 hours late."

Naruto lurched over in starvation, "I'm so hungry!"

Sakura glared to him yet then suddenly there was a wind. They expected Kakashi yet Kagome walked foreword simply. She looked around carefully then smiled seeing Naruto, "Naruto, there you are, so Kakashi is not here yet?"

He jumped just seeing Kagome and a girl with ramen in her hand. As he tired to run to get it she grabbed his collar and sat him down, "calm down Naruto, Kakashi told you not to get for a reason."

Sasuke asked suddenly to identify that he was there, "how did you know about that? How do you even know Kakashi?"

Kagome raised her head to him as Yanni twitched a little looking at him and then seeing Naruto he had to step back to make sure he didn't kill him. Kagome smiled, "Kakashi was my father's student before he died, and I talked to him that's all. But allow me to introduce myself Uchiha Sasuke. I am Kagome Higurashi, this is…"

Aiko jumped before finishing up her ramen, "Aiko Matsuo!"

"Yanni Yashera."

Kagome tilted her head as Sakura jumped as her friendly behavior with Sasuke. Turning her head Kagome smiled to her, "and to you Haruno Sakura I would like to apologize for my rash behavior yesterday it's just well, I don't like it too much when people hurt Naruto just because he did something before they did…"

She tested her as she backed away. Kagome turned to Naruto bending down to him flicking him in the headband, "and you Naruto! Why did you annoy Kakashi so much? You know you made a very bad impression and today I expect you to think of the well being of everyone else before your own."

Yanni glared to her then spoke turning away, "Kagome, come on its pointless to meddle with them when their sensei isn't even here. If we're going to fight them we minus well warn him."

Aiko nodded the chop sticks still in her mouth, "yeah I guess this is completely pointless."

Suddenly they heard a wave of kunai and shuriken flying at them. Kagome turned her head unaffected as Yanni easily brushed his fan out causing them to freeze while Aiko jumped her hands glowing as she pushed them away with a punch and blow of her chakra. Kagome smirked lightly as she took out her boomerang blades throwing them out cutting them into small particles of hail. Putting there weapons away Kagome smirked, "Kakashi you're such a show off."

Kakashi appeared behind her as she looked to the ground smiling, "well I was showing it mainly for your skin."

Naruto stopped his mouth wide open as Sasuke turned; he whispered shakily to himself, "How did they do that? Their team work…"

Kakashi turned to everyone while Sakura attempted to try and get the attention off Sakura by asking, "you are 6 hours late Kakashi-sensei!"

"Why the hell did you tell us to get here so early when you're so late?"

"Sorry a black cat crossed me, bad luck."

Yanni almost fell at the stupidity of the talented jounin. He turned away sighing, "I don't want to fight them anymore when they have such a stupid jounin."

Aiko jumped at Kagome's glare as Yanni felt himself unable to move. Looking to the ground he saw there was string around his legs and if she put her chakra into it, it'd electrocute him to death. He looked up as she warned him with a quirk of the eyebrow. He apologized under his breath disappearing as Aiko jumped energetically, "I'll go too Kagome! I'll see you later!"

She turned away as Kakashi smiled to her; she smiled in return seeing everyone was glaring at Kakashi. With a sigh he spoke calmly, "now today you'll have to get two bells from me, if you do you get to have breakfast and if you don't you'll be tied to a post and have to watch me eat breakfast and your team mates."

"Only two!"

Kagome stood calmly as she lifted her sleeve over her hand and covered her mouth as she was smiling lightly to herself. Kakashi explained, "You need to have the will to kill me."

Sakura snapped, "That's too dangerous!"

Naruto laughed pointing to him accusingly much to Kagome's dismay, "You couldn't even dodge that chalk eraser!"

"Just ignore the guy with the lowest score."

Angrily Naruto jumped running towards him with a kunai in hand everyone jumped while Kagome took a side step while Kakashi appeared over Naruto a kunai to his neck. Kagome bent to Naruto and glared to him, "Naruto…"

He grunted while Kakashi spoke, "don't get to hasty I didn't say start yet."

Everyone seemed surprised but Kagome when suddenly Sakura asked, "why is she here!"

Kagome turned her head slowly as Kakashi stood allowing Naruto to get to his feet. He turned to Kagome who turned away calmly. He explained, "Kagome is going to be my assistant, she'll have one of the bells and you'll have to try and get it from her."

Naruto jumped, "what! But Kagome is only a ninja too."

"Actually Kagome is treated as a jounin in this village so she is going to act as one."

Sasuke asked for a moment, "she's our age and she has her own team."

Kagome turned to him, "As you can see my team has no problem working together."

Kakashi smiled to her then turned her head as he twirled Naruto's kunai stabbing it into the ground, "we begin now."

Throwing Kagome the bell she strapped it to her waist and did a back flip stepping back. Calmly she crossed her arms. In the beginning everyone but Naruto ran to hide. Naruto stood his arms crossed as he voiced stubbornly, "Let's have a match fair and square."

Kakashi sighed and says, "Aren't you a little weird compared to the rest."

Kagome turned away, "Kakashi…"

Naruto snapped, "What's weird is your hair style."

Shrugging she turned away, "And the kid with the spikes isn't one to talk?"

Naruto charges towards him just as Sakura ran towards Kagome thinking she was off guard. Kagome turned her head just as all the kunai hit. It proved to be a substitution while Kagome appeared behind Sakura a kunai to her neck. She stopped shaking while Kagome kicked her to the side easily. She turned her head away her hands on her hips, "amateurs."

Kakashi meanwhile with a book in his hand that made Kagome twitch annoyed he spoke, "Taijustsu, I'll teach you that one first."

"Why did you take out the book!"

"It's getting good."

Kagome turned her head just as Naruto threw a punch for it to be blocked, a kick for it to be dodged and then Kakashi behind him. He moved into the seal of the tiger causing Sakura to jump from the bushes, "run Naruto!"

Kakashi smirked, "Too late."

Just then he jabbed his finger into Naruto's butt. Kagome turned away with a sigh as Sasuke spoke, "two idiots."

Kagome turned her head just as Sasuke ran at her. She elbowed him in the face as he flew back. She stopped smirking, "nice try."

Kakashi called, "Kagome maybe you're being a little violent."

She shrugged running to him and handing him the bell, "I'll be back later, and I forget I have a meeting."

He turned to her then turned back suddenly seeing Naruto throwing shuriken at him. Kagome continued to see Sasuke hiding. She smirked to him as he growled to her disappearing figure. Kagome stood far off seeing Lynn holding a scroll. She took it and smiled, "thank you Lynn, you a very valuable asset."

She nodded then turned disappearing. Kagome turned her head smoothly to see Kabuto. Running towards him she jumped into his arms for a hug. She smiled, "I haven't seen you in a couple days! I was worried you had gotten too busy to visit me."

He punched her lightly in a joke shaking his head, "no I was just talking to the others."

"How are they?"

"They are fine, how are these people?"

She turned shaking her head, "horrible, but they'll progress with a teacher like Kakashi."

He nodded to her as they wrapped their arms around each other smiling. She walked with him casually then turned, "what's wrong Kabuto?"

He looked at her, "what do you mean?"

"You did this with me when we were young you don't do it anymore so tell me what's wrong."

He shook his head to her for a moment causing her to break away, "Kabuto?"

Pressing his lips to her forehead and disappearing. Stopping she looked for a moment then turned her head to Aiko. She almost jumped at her presence asking, "Where did you come from?"

She pointed to the pathway as she looked around asking, "Where is Yanni?"

"Sulking at the pier, I had to be on guard for him, he had a ton of girls chasing him."

Kagome stopped smiling then turned away slowly. She nodded, "I'll go talk to him, can you play spy for me?"

Aiko saluted nodding as Kagome smiled to her yet as she walked away Aiko asked, "Kagome?"

Turning her head confused she blinked a few times, "yes?"

"Thank you for asking Orochimaru for me to come on this mission, I really appreciate it, because usually Kabuto says that…well I'm too young."

She smiled to her, "no problem Aiko."

She then turned running off towards the pier.

Walking towards the pier Kagome had her hands behind her back. She felt Yanni jumped and reach for his weapon yet stop as he saw it was her. He asked, "What do you want?"

Turning her head she smiled, "I was wondering why you were acting like that but on my way here I remembered, the nine tailed fox killed your family."

He gritted his teeth turning his blue eyes burning with an internal hatred, "I am not going to stand around him and act as if it was nothing."

His voice was cold as she shook her head, "he just found out it was inside of him, and I wouldn't say that it's very fair."

He turned away sick of her voice almost while she stood and turned to the twins walking towards her a small smile on their face as they ignored Yanni completely. The way they drifted in their walk almost made them seem like spirits yet they tilted their head speaking, "Kagome we found all information you well need."

She nodded to them smiling, "Good work."

They bowed in unison smiling, "thank you."

Ryouki bowed as Renmei followed, "no thank you, you have done much for us and we are only repaying you."

"Your friendship is enough of a gift."

They nodded to her as she turned to Yanni and bid a goodbye, Renmei threw her hair back to him looking to him as a lower being continuing towards Kagome. Kagome turned with a small smirk, "he used to be friends with Naruto…so…he does care for him, this is very helpful and so I am thinking that the little trival rivaling against Sasuke is out of a friendship…their friendship is to be rivals…"

She almost squealed as Renmei jumped to her glad she was happy. Ryouki turned to the girls, "I am guessing this pleases you?"

She turned nodding, "very much so, now you two, please get along with Lynn I am expecting you to be able to fight as one when I need it, I am tired of you vexing everyone in on the mission. So please, look at it as a favor to Lord Orochimaru and myself."

They gave a curt nod turning and disappearing.


	8. Chapter 8

Kagome threw the kunai from the tree with intent to hit her eyes narrowed as she skidded to the side disappearing from her current stand. It was dark, well midnight and her eyes were glowing with the light of battle. She spun as she ran in her fist making contact with the face a wail echoing down the streets. Stopping she sighed, "Naruto, you should rest you have a mission tomorrow."

He pushed himself up breathing heavily the cuts of kunai on his arms. Kagome walked towards him carefully taking out a cloth and wiping away the blood. She flinched as she saw him bleed, "Listen, I'm proud of you already you can go to get stronger don't worry about it."

He growled turning away as she staggered back yet he reached out taking her hand so she wouldn't fall. He stopped as they stood for a moment her hand in his. Stopping she smiled lightly walking to him and pressing her lips to his forehead, "One more time then alright."

He grinned brightly hiding the blush then ran foreword. He stepped back while she ran at him holding back her strength punching him. He hardly dodged each losing balance with every step while Kagome stopped somehow behind him while another appeared in front of him. He jumped, "When did you…"

"When you bent to look down at your feet, keep your head in the game."

He stopped as she released him returning to one opponent. Kagome smiled to him as they walked ahead. She put her hands behind her back carefully turning back for a second and asking, "Naruto, what is your dream?"

Taking a moment he smiled brightly, "I have a dream to be the next Hokage! So I am respected! And I'll do it too!"

She turned to him and then turned away slowly as if amused yet he instead asked her as they walked a casual limp in his walk as she swayed beside him, "What is your dream Kagome?"

She stopped for a moment raising her nail to her mouth for a moment. Taking a deep breath she turned to him slowly smiling looking to his feet, "I have a dream to protect the ones I love and allow them to live out their dream with my life. I want to be a living vessel that helps to make the dreams of those I love to go on."

He looked to her blinking in confusion then asked, "The ones you love?"

Kagome nodded to him as she saw him finger the kunai she had given him. Turning away she spoke, "Just like you Naruto…"

He stopped for a moment as she smiled to him then broke from his path. He smiled to her waving good bye and limping towards the house. She continued walking calmly as she subconsciously began to wrap the string around her hand. Turning into the gateway she shut the door turning in to see Orochimaru standing there. Looking around worried she ran towards him bowing, "Orochimaru! What are you doing here, its dangerous."

He seemed amused that she was worried about him and set a hand to her shoulder reassuringly, "I came to say that I am very proud of you. You have been handling things very well."

Kagome smiled nodding as they walked on the patio of the building. She had her hands to her sides as she spoke calmly, "Kakashi passed them, this is the first in a very long time. Though your goal is Sasuke I would say that Naruto is going to be a concern, I don't know if he can access the seal of not but…"

"Kagome continue to train him but do not forget to hold back, if it comes to it he needs to be strong but not stronger."

Unsure of how to respond she only gave a curt nod then turned away. He hugged her gently whispering to her as if she was his own child, "I want you to be careful and if anything I want you to stop this mission I won't risk your life. Kabuto is looking out for you along with the others. You have proven yourself all this time already."

She nodded to him smiling kissing him on the cheek as he left. Sighing she collapsed to her knees tiredly. A voice than came causing her to jump, "You and Lord Orochimaru are very kind to each other."

She raised her head seeing a hand extended towards her allowing her to smile, "Yes, he has cared for me like a father after my own Lilly, what would you be doing here?"

Sitting besides her instead seeing that she would not stand she spoke kindly and respectively, "I came to give you information of my team, they are working together wonderfully. Yet as I heard cell 7 is going to be taking on missions. Yusuke for your team is expected to be with you and train you. I think you should start tomorrow…that is a suggestion not an order Ma'am."

Kagome looked to the stars she set a hand to her waist and nodded turning and walking towards her room, "You are very much so right, thank you and I am glad to hear such good news goodnight Lilly."

"Good night."

She disappeared as Kagome sat in room the flame causing her shadow to dance over the walls. Humming she undid her hair sliding it over her shoulder. She ran her fingers through the tresses opening the door a little. A raven appeared stopping as she rolled up a scroll carefully turning and setting it on the neck of the raven whispering for her to bring it to Yanni. It stated for them to meant and train tomorrow from early to late. With that she blew out the candle and lay to sleep.

Naruto, Sasuke and the others slid behind the trees their headset on as she called to Kakashi calmly to check it. Turning working fluidly in military skill they turned and Naruto jumped to the cat, instinctively it began to attack Naruto while Sasuke confirmed the mission to be over.

Sakura sighed to the situation as they returned to the Hokage. Lord Hokage turned to them as Naruto complained about the missions loudly to Kakashi. Kakashi turned to him, "if they are so boring why it you are already limping is? Did that cat give you that much trouble?"

Everyone turned to him as he grunted, "I've been training!"

Iruka asked out of the blue, "How would it be that you would have that many scratches and everything?"

"Kagome has been training me!"

Sasuke froze at the name as Sakura shook angrily and annoyed forgetting how annoying the lacks of challenge with the missions were. Kakashi sighed, "Kagome…"

Lord Hokage dismissed it calling, "I allow it, with your permission Kakashi."

Kakashi raised his head explaining seriously, "I don't want Kagome straining herself."

Sasuke turned scoffing, "Why is it that she is training him individually? She is only a genin like us."

Lord Hokage took a whisp of his pipe while Iruka explained, "That is true but Kagome is training also example, look outside the window."

Sakura stood walking towards the window. She saw that she was fighting one and one with her Jounin while the others were fighting one on one with each other. Kagome was sliding in between the moves easily allowing Kakashi to turn and walk away. Naruto sighed, "She's in running range…."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow studying her movements. She was fighting like she was dancing. Lord Hokage cleared his throat as he continued, "Now for your next mission it consists of babysitting, grocery shopping at another town, and helping dig up potatoes."

Suddenly Naruto snaps, "NO WAY! We need more exciting missions! I'm sick of it!"

Sasuke and Sakura nodded in agreement while Iruka snapped to him to shut up Kakashi hitting him over the head while he bent. The Hokage then proceeds to lecture Naruto on what the job of a ninja really is and that jobs range from babysitting to assassinations. He then explains the ranks of the jobs they're in. "A" type missions being the most difficult and dangerous, they are left to the Jounin or elite class of ninjas, like the Hokage and Kakashi. "B" type missions are in the mid range and are preformed by the Chuunin or commoner class of ninjas like Iruka. "C" type missions can be done by both Chuunin and Genin or cadets. "D" type missions are the easiest and there for best suited for genin class ninjas. Each class brings a certain cost to the client and is there for revenue for the village.

After finishing and looking around Lord Hokage saw that Naruto was talking to the others about his choice of ramen for the night. Lord Hokage snapped, "Naruto! Don't make me call Kagome here!"

He turned away commenting, "I'm not a prankster anymore! I'm a ninja!"

He held his breath like a child with a temper tantrum. Sighing he itched his head slowly and commented, "Fine I'll give you a C class mission, you have to escort someone to their village."

With that the door opens to show an old balding man with a bottle of sake in his hand. He raises his eyebrow to the ground and comments on their looks. Naruto gritted his teeth as the old man sighed, "I'm Tazuna an expert bridge builder and your job is to lead me home safely and stay until the bridge is done. But I don't trust these people…"

Naruto snapped, "Whatever! I'm a ninja I can handle anything! Believe it!"

"Hm…"

The next thing they knew the door opened and in walked Kagome. She glistened in sweat her large sword on her back with her boomerang blades at her side with hand on her waist, "Lord Hokage…oh Kakashi, Iruka hello. And Sasuke…Sakura, Naruto"

She spoke his name suspiciously as he grunted turning away. Kagome walked forward Yusuke behind her allowing her to smile, "I just wanted to say I was going to get lunch would you like anything while I go?"

There was a moment as Tazuna eyed her then turned, "I would trust myself with them more."

Naruto snapped, "What!"

"She looks like she can handle the sword and the people behind her look…dependable."

Lord Hokage clarified, "We already assigned you a team Kagome here is our ambassador and our expert genin."

"A genin still huh? Why is she your ambassador?"

Suddenly Aiko was in front of him with Yanni holding a fan near his neck, "Why shouldn't she be?"

Aiko raised an eyebrow challengingly, "Yeah something wrong with it?"

Yusuke called, "Stop it now!"

Sasuke stood his eyes wide as he saw their speed. Kagome snapped, "Yanni! Aiko! Return now! And apologize!"

He took a moment as they grunted an apology turning and walking behind her. Kagome walked forward bowing, "I apologize on their behalf also, and I guess I should go before I cause anymore trouble."

Naruto turned to her then smiled, "we got a C rank mission Kagome!"

She turned to him smiling as Kakashi gave her a warning look. She turned away yet Lord Hokage called, "Kagome how is your team's team work?"

Confused by the question everyone stopped as asked, "Why?"

The room was filled with an eerie silence as he spoke stamping something and throwing it at her with intense speed allowing her to catch it easily reading it. He spoke, "You'll accompany them, you alone since you so recon at the Village there."

Kakashi jumped, "Kagome…"

Yanni spoke, "Why should she go alone?"

" Kagome seems the most level headed here you two seem rather blunt and I would like her to go alone with you be fine alone without her?"

He was taunting them and it was working yet Yusuke stood before them bowing and respecting their decision. Kagome nodded bowing, "As you wish."

She turned to Tazuna and asked, "Tazuna?"

"Kagome, don't look so angry."

"I told you I would return but I had business I would like it if you would respect my decisions once in a while or I may have to tell these people something you may dislike."

He jumped as Iruka asked, "Kagome you know him?"

She nodded turning away uninterested, "I worked with his village a few times. Now I'll see you shortly after I pack some things."

Kakashi sighed at getting her involved as she left.

Walking down the street Yanni appeared beside with Aiko and Yusuke, "Kagome if you leave the mission maybe tainted."

"Don't tell me things I already know, but I would think this to be a good opportunity. You see this gives me a chance with the Uchiha. I'll be fine, please don't be worried. If it makes you feel better you may stalk after but Kakashi is very observant I doubt you'd make it too far."

Aiko sighed, "So we're training without you then?"

Yusuke spoke as a third party explaining, "Listen Kagome you can just use the raven to transfer messages alright. We are loyal and we trust you."

She smiled nodding turning to her home allowing them to inform the others and to take missions from Kabuto from then until she was to return. Carefully she walked into her home taking a deep breath while she threw some clothes and weapons into a messenger bag. She spoke as Lynn appeared asking, "Is Orochimaru going to be okay with this."

"He'll be fine with it, do not worry. Now please take care of the others while I am gone. If anything is to go wrong do warn the others I don't like failure."

She made a curt nod as Kagome disappeared in a cyclone of wind. Kagome reappeared before the others as they prepared to leave. She opened her eyes slowly asking, "Are you ready?"

Naruto responded excitedly, "Yeah!"

They headed out the gates as Naruto cheered excited to be leaving home for the first time yet Kagome seemed tired of it all. Sakura was giving her daring glares and standing directly next to Sasuke almost irritatingly to make sure she didn't turn and go near him. Kakashi stood next to Kagome making mild conversation as Tazuna and Naruto argued. Tazuna commented on his ability while Naruto snapped back telling him that he was going to be Hokage yet before they could continue Kagome warned sighing, "Naruto."

He turned to her carefully as she glanced to him smiling, "Do you still want to train while we are on the road?"

Sasuke glanced to her as Kakashi turned away uncaringly sure that Naruto's work would need some help and also Sakura's perhaps even if he'd seen enough Sasuke's. Naruto proclaimed as he jumped in front of her, "Yeah! What are you going to teach me now?"

She looked up to him her hands behind her back as she smiled meekly, "Stealth…like me…surprise, surprise. Silence is a key element in things like this and perception. So I need to see how quiet and controlled you are, can you do that?"

He snorted as Kakashi sighed. Kagome turned as he walked away. She turned to Tazuna and walked forward everyone following shortly behind. She voiced to him as she procceded behind him, "How dare you lie to them, I was taking down the people that were attacking you, you told me to leave how could you just come here and lie?"

"I have no choice this is important to help the people of that Land. You know this, I came here hoping I'd be assigned you and your team but things didn't turn out well. At least I was assigned you and seemingly these people you trust. That bridge is our escape…"

"I have done all I can for you but if they are hurt…I cannot say I'll forgive you and just simply go by. The help I have given to you is classified information you are making me a liar Tazuna!"

The strain in her voice as she attempted to maintain a whisper was strong as she realized that her whole life had been lies. She had lied to everyone yet this lie was different? All she knew was she had appearances to keep up and, she felt affection for these people-well most of these people. She turned her head back to see Naruto silent and Kakashi glancing around. She turned back, "I'll do all I can but I need to speak to Kakashi."

He made no move to respond as she stopped in her tracks. He continued walking while Sakura and Sasuke returned to man their posts around him. Naruto turned to her yet she pushed him to continue walking. Standing beside Kakashi she whispered, "There is a secret danger in this mission."

"Is that so?"

"This has been one of my confidential assignments before, there is a man named Gato he is a arms dealer the lowest I have been assigned to kill of some of his men but I was called home after my work. This bridge has more controversy than you know."

"I understand then, we aren't just going to be dealing with farmers or fisherman than."

She nodded shaking her head slowly. Tazuna glanced to her while she took a deep breath raising her head and walking forward. She thought she saw or heard something and she wasn't one to allow such things to diminish so she once again looked around thinking she heard a rustle, "Something…"

Turning back she listened as Sakura questioned about the country they were heading too. Kakashi explained of the 5 major countries and the hidden ninja villages in each to set aside Sakura's fear of fighting ninjas. Suddenly Kakashi and Kagome both stopped their eyes came to the puddle in the water. Turning to each other they continued walking. She whispered, "It hasn't rained in a while…"

"No it hasn't."

In that instance chains were wrapped around Kakashi just as he pushed Kagome out of the way allowing her to land in front of them on her feet. Kagome reached back for her sword easily as they ripped the body into shred frightening everyone. Just as the ninja went for Naruto Kagome saw the fear in his eyes. She jumped when Sasuke threw the kunai stapling their chain against the trees. She jumped running her palms nailed them in the chest pushing them back as she jumped kicking them both flipping backwards and pushing them. They flew yet one ran towards Tazuna. Kagome saw Sakura stand ready and Sasuke prepare for the attack in front of them narrowing his eyes. Kakashi appeared grabbing them both before they could go. Kagome stood back her hand still on her sword with her other in her kunai pouch on her back.

Kakashi apologized to Naruto and complimented the others. Kagome walked towards Naruto to see if he was alright yet he snapped angrily yelling to them while Sasuke smirked, "Are you alright? Mr. scaredy cat?"

He moved to yell at him yet Kakashi stopped him by explaining that the claws were poison. He threw back the two to Kagome causing Sakura to jump yet Kagome knees them both in the back causing them to fall to their knees. She grabbed their collars and dragged them back, "I'll handle this."

Kakashi nodded seeing as Kagome was angry partially at herself for allowing Naruto to be hurt. Kagome placed them down when she was far enough drawing her sword. They snapped, "You wouldn't you're just a genin."

Her eyes flashed dangerously as she asked, "Just a genin?"

They eyed her as she pulled her sword from her sheath slowly raising it before them in a taunting manor. They looked to the girl as she smirked, "Then remember that you were killed by a genin."

She slit their throats with one stroke sheathing her sword and turning disappearing back to the others. Kagome returned looking to the others calmly she looked down, "They are tied to a tree they'll have to wait a while."

She smiled as Naruto looked to her admirably. She looked back blinking as she asked, "You told them about the lack of information Tazuna decided to share and such and Naruto you need to leech out your hand or you'll die."

He stopped as Tazuna apologized once more, instantly he thrusted the kunai into his hand. Blood trickled down as he promised, "I promise I won't be a burden any longer!"

Everyone looked to him as Kakashi sighed walking over, "alright, I congratulate on your bravery but we need to bandage you up or you'll die of bleeding instead."

He wrapped it as he saw it was already healing, furrowing his eyebrows he turned to the others yet continued. Kagome watched helping him up turning to the others nodding in acknowledgement for them to continue.

**((A/N: Thank you for all your reviews! And by the way if any of you have a myspace do check me out as Bebe has! Cha! Lol felt like doing that! Any who I went fishing for a while at the Lake House with my family and stuff so that is why I didn't update yesterday and when I went there it was a 3 hour drive there and we went fishing right when we got there-it was rainy by the way- and continuing I sat there for 3 hours and I caught 1 fish in that three hours and it was a fricken perch! A PERCH, to which we used as bait for the catfish for which I did not catch FOR WHICH MY MOTHER CAUGHT 5 MINUTES INTO FISHING! I STAYED THERE FOR 2 DAYS AND FISHED FOR 20 HOURS THE FIRST DAY! NO I DID NOT SLEEP LONG AND THE NEXT DAY 3 HOURS OF FISHING! I'm a little upset yes…and I ran into a tree…it hurt. Oh and going on another road trip for 2-3 days won't be updating till I come back sorry!))**


	9. Chapter 9

**Kagome sat away from the others near the stream her eyes focused on a kunai that was floating in mid air. It was spinning while she set her hand under her head leaning down. She saw from the corner of her eye the fire that Kakashi and the others were sitting around. She sighed as the kunai began to speed up in spinning. She set her shoes to the side sticking her feet into the water the cold water causing her to shiver as she slouched forward. Pressing her hand to her temples she slowly rubbed them in annoyance turning away. She whispered, "Orochimaru, Kabuto…I hope I left the mission in the right hands."**

**Turning away once more she sighed lifting her hand to the floating kunai spinning it in her hand. Tilting her head she laid back against the soil her hands behind her back as she narrowed her eyes to the stars. Rustling around a little she set a hand to her stomach the other still behind her head. Her raven appeared near her peeking to the ground while she tossed small pieces of bread casually out whispering in awkward conversation to the bird, "Do you think I made the right choice?"**

**Sasuke looked to Kagome as she laid there then turned back asking curiously to Kakashi while Naruto continued doing pull ups from a tree as Kagome directed 3 hours ago, "Who is this Kagome?"**

**Kakashi jumped at that then turned his head to Kagome turning back to him pushing himself up in an Indian style sitting posture answering, "She is our village's ambassador and tracker ninja, the most elite."**

**Sakura asked suddenly curious with the conversation, "But she is only a genin like us she can't have that role."**

"**On the contrary Kagome is a strong ninja and she wasn't allowed to continue to become a jounin mainly because she was promoted instantly to go to foreign villages or countries to work. You see we got to see her skill since she was almost killed about 4-5 years back. Lord Hokage saw potential and since that was our most difficult time for the village he had no time to allow her to go through all the training and such things."**

**Naruto continued counting tiredly, "1,002, 1,003, 1,004, and 1,005!"**

**Tazuna asked waking out of his very light sleep, "You're still at it! Come on give it a rest kid!"**

**Naruto gritted his teeth lifting his body once again, "Kagome told me to do 1,010 so I'll do 1,010!"**

**Sasuke sighed his hands in his pockets as he leaned back against the tree. Kagome returned her shoes in hand and the raven on her shoulder. Kakashi reached his hand out as the raven moved to his own arm, "So this little guy found you all the way out here hm?"**

**Kagome nodded as she bent down next to him her hand under the beak of the bird, "Haru can find me anywhere these days. He gives me a lot of news."**

**Kakashi raised an interested eyebrow yet Kagome only turned to Naruto who jumped down and staggered back and forth breathlessly calling as he fell on his sleeping bag, "I finished!"**

**Kagome smiled to him with admiration, "Great job Naruto!"**

**He gave her a wide grin as Kakashi asked turning to Tazuna, "So Kagome here tells me she worked for your village in her recent missions."**

**Tazuna looked at her as Sasuke and Sakura lifted their heads suddenly interested. Tazuna took a long jug of sake to which Kagome stole abruptly in disgust of his drinking habits. He growled to her yet she threw it into the stream causing everyone to jump. He turned away, "What the hell is your problem!"**

"**How fascinating would if be to find a dead drunk bridge builder on the path towards the country Hidden in the Waves?"**

**Fumed he turned away muttering, "I met Kagome as she did charity work for our country and she also was speaking of the new imports that would come our way with or without the new bridge under promise. She did so as told, we got more food, not a lot but more. Soon enough though as we continued with the bridge we noticed we'd need more only there is a man named Gato who is in disagreement with our actions. Kagome here has been working as both the ambassador and assassin slowly killing off men by men. Sadly she was called back and things only came back the same way. I came here to find her."**

**Sakura than asked suddenly afraid finding out that there would be more battles with more dangerous ninja, "Why didn't you just tell us that in the beginning? For the mission I mean?"**

**He sighed turning away from Kagome while she handed Naruto some water and food, "Didn't you hear me? My country is poor we couldn't afford to pay you for a mission like that."**

**Kagome nodded taking a moment and then turning away, "This mission was of the utmost importance if you would have mentioned my name then maybe I would have been able to handle it without having to draw Kakashi into this."**

**Kakashi waved it off, "I would have came with regardless I don't trust your jounin at all."**

**She turned suddenly amused, "Really? But these children are rookies."**

**Sasuke standing up for himself clarified, "according to records so are you."**

**She raised an eyebrow to his sass then stood carefully taking a deep breath from the fresh air, "well its late we shouldn't stay up talking but instead sleep and get energy for tomorrow."**

**Kakashi nodded in agreement laying back while Kagome turned setting herself down in her sleeping bag also. With a sigh she looked around one last time Haru staring at her with an arched head. She reached her hand out carefully as he walked towards her pecking into her hand and then flying off. **

**The next morning they had packed up and were getting into the boat. They road slowly as Kagome looked around she pointed out, "this is a thick mist, does this happen often Tazuna? When I was here for the time being I didn't see anything of the sort."**

**He shook his head, "No we don't get mists like these."**

**She hummed a tune watching as Naruto looked around they looked up seeing the bridge currently under construction. Naruto screamed out in amazement everyone yelling instantly, "Shut up."**

**Turning to look around a scowl on his face Kakashi explained, "We don't want to draw attention to ourselves Naruto."**

**As they continued Kakashi commented bending down slightly then moving back up, "you are lucky Kagome was here to tell us of such things or I would have been forced to ask you and if you didn't answer I would of ended the mission right as we hit dock."**

**Tazuna glanced to them carefully as Tazuna muttered, "If you were to abandon me now I would end up hating leaf ninja forever as would my family knowing that you allowed such a thing to happen to me."**

**Kagome lifting the sleeves of her kimono over her arms now instead snorted to his threat Kakashi a little amused yet also bedazzled. They all sighed, "We agree."**

**Kagome took a moment as Naruto and Kakashi reached a hand to help her out of the boat. She took it smiling as they stood then turned back to the others. They continued to escort Tazuna home while Kagome made mild conversation with Kakashi Naruto jumped throwing a kunai into the bushes, "Something was there! I totally just protected…"**

**They walked to the bushes looking to see a white snow shoe rabbit. Kakashi and Kagome turn to each other suspiciously while the others pounded on Naruto for scaring them and causing so much attention. Suddenly Kakashi and Kagome called, "Get down!"**

**As if on cue they watched as large sword much like Kagome's only larger came flying towards them taking down the trees on the way. Planted into the ground by Kagome Naruto lifted his head coughing out dirt while Kagome looked up whispering, "Damn it, not now…"**

**The ninja appeared suddenly as smirking Naruto jumped finally prepared to be the hero only Kakashi told him to get back explaining that with his skill this ninja from the Hidden in the Mist named Momochi Zabuza was of high skill level requiring the use of his sharingan.**

**Kagome jumped, "Kakashi are you sure?"**

**He nodded lifting his headband showing the sharingan. Sasuke seemed surprised by the eye while Kagome licked over her teeth turning to Naruto caringly, "Be careful."**

**Turning to the others he smiled finishing, "all of you."**

**Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto formed around Tazuna while Zabuza jumped into the water a smirk on his face performing ninpou. The mist hardens as Kagome jumps in front of the children. She looked around waiting as Kakashi warned, "Careful! Zabuza is known for his silent kill! Kagome stay near them!"**

**Reaching back she pulled out her boomerang blades instead of sword, "Gotcha!"**

**Sasuke shook with fear feeling the immense energy of two jounins. He looked to be on the nerve of killing himself yet Kakashi turned, "Don't worry, I'll protect you each with my life…as well Kagome."**

**Kagome nodded when suddenly Zabuza appeared in front of her. She smirked as everyone else jumped. She spun the blade throwing it up into the air cutting him across the chest yet it appeared to be a water clone. Kakashi turned just as Zabuza appeared behind her cutting him in half yet it proved to be yet another water clone. Kagome stretched her arms back smirking as the real Kakashi appeared behind Zabuza declaring, "this fight is over."**

**Sasuke and the others stood shocked as Kagome continued to stand in stance. She turned to Naruto and then to Sasuke who nodded to her remaining put. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Everyone seemed impressed with Kakashi's claim yet Kagome stood annoyed. Zabuza taunted him smirking, "Don't think I would be that easy to beat."**

**Kakashi's eyes widened as suddenly he appeared behind him kicking backwards. Kakashi disappeared into the water while everyone stood stiff. Kagome jumped up towards Zabuza when he threw makibishi towards Kakashi sending him back into the water. Taking out her own sword when Zabuza did they clashed yet she ripped through it showing it to be a water clone. Growling she saw Kakashi was now trapped in a water prison. Looking down she was pushed back by the increasing waves covering her body with her arms. Turning to the others they watched in horror as their sensei was being captured. Kagome grunted standing, "I'll protect you…"**

**Kagome turned seeing Naruto had moved from them running towards the clones he had generated. Naruto was hit back his headband falling. She caught him easily sending him behind her. Putting her sword back she bent herself carefully to the ground hearing Kakashi order the three children to run. Kagome smirked as she looked up Kakashi seemed surprised by Zabuza taunted, "Come now Kagome how many times have we met? Are you using the same thing?"**

**Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows curiously yet growled to being a bystander. He jumped suddenly to attack yet was caught in mid air. Just then as he was held by the throat Kagome threw her hand up a glowing light the arm of the clone was ripped right off. Standing back Kagome crossed her arms over her chest Sasuke staggering back. **

**She watched as Naruto shook with fear then glanced back to Kakashi, "Your team is right behind you Kakashi."**

**Naruto smirked suddenly as if gaining his confidence. He ran past Kagome knowing she would allow him to prove himself to the group. Kagome looked to the other two water clones that were created. Throwing her hand up she whispered, "I am right behind you also!"**

**Naruto ran yet was thrown backwards once again just in time to grab the headband. He tied it around his forehead. Kagome turned to Sakura smiling, "Alright then, go Naruto."**

**Sasuke looked to them while Kakashi shook worried for them. Naruto stated, "I have a plan, work with me alright."**

**They seemed surprised by that yet then two of the clones ran at her. She flipped backwards in between the two attacks jumping in between them the string wrapping around their necks and cutting them clean off. Stopping she was ankle height in water. Flipping back she stood behind Naruto in front of Tazuna and Sakura, "You two boys show them what you have,"**

**Kakashi reminded them quickly, "Our mission is to protect Tazuna…"**

"**Shut up Kakashi."**

**He sighed, "Go ahead and fight."**

**Zabuza seemed amused by them as he began to explain the story of his graduation exam to which you had to kill the people to pass and he spoke of a boy that killed 100 men without hesitation in his exam and that it was him. Kagome spit to the ground, "You should be one to lecture!"**

**He turned to attack Sasuke yet Naruto instantly cloned himself jumping onto him. Kagome watched carefully as the clone went on. He taunted as they went on, "Kagome should know some things about sacrifices."**

**Kagome turned suddenly her eyes wide with anger and shock. Kakashi snapped, "Shut up!"**

**Naruto was instantly thrown back skidding. Kagome eyed him as he threw towards Sasuke a giant shuriken. Sasuke seemed to smirk as Kagome turned her head towards the clone. Sasuke performed Evil wind shuriken, wind mill of shadows! Throwing it Kagome followed watching it slide across the clone. Almost insulted Zabuza caught it shocking most people while Sasuke smirked. Another appeared as he jumped over it a look in his eye angering Kagome. The shuriken instantly transformed into Naruto shocking mostly everyone. He threw a kunai causing Zabuza to pull back from the prison. Kagome congratulated them while Zabuza angrily moved to the throw the shuriken only Kakashi blocked it the boomerang blade Kagome had thrown to him without them noticing.**

**Kagome smirked as she appeared besides the now water puddle of his water clone. Kakashi complimented Naruto on his growth throwing the shuriken from Zabuza's hand. He commented on it as luck while Kakashi commented on him not to flatter himself. Naruto instantly went into explaining his entire plan Sasuke modestly claiming them to be lucky. Kagome stepped into the puddle of water, "Whether luck or not it was nicely done!"**

**Suddenly Kakashi and Zabuza back up to fight each other. Kagome slid her leg back carefully throwing double string out Naruto wrapping it around his headbands and holding onto it while Kagome grabbed him pulling him out. Sakura looked to them as she skidded back Naruto behind her. **

**Kagome yelled, "Move back! Now!"**

**They abided quickly. The two then perform several madras while chanting to produce Suiton Suiryuudan no Jutsu (Water Element: Water Dragon Bullet) and the two water dragons go after each other. Kakashi was able to copy Momochi perfectly. Momochi gets a weird feeling about the situation and can't understand how Kakashi replicated the technique at the same time as he did. He then realizes that Kakashi is mirroring him. Kagome furrowed her eyebrows seeing as Tazuna and the others were amazed. She asked, "You have never seen him fight before?"**

**They looked to her shaking their heads while Kagome seem surprised. Turning her head she watched as Sasuke finished his move throwing Zabuza against a tree and throwing a wave of shuriken. Turning to Kakashi on the branch he asked, "How did you…can you see into the future?"**

**He raised an eyebrow stating, "Yes, this is your last battle."**

**Just as he prepared to attack two needles came out of no where. Everyone turned as the waved disappeared the body falling. They noted as they saw a tracker ninja. Kagome walked forward raising an eyebrow. The figure looked at her as she noted that she recognized the form. **

**Kakashi landed looking at her concerned yet she made no eye contact. Kakashi bent forward, "he's dead."**

**Kagome turned to the ninja while he spoke, "Thank you, I have waited a long time to finally get the chance to kill Zabuza."**

**Naruto snapped, "Who are you!"**

**Kagome took a moment then turned away slowly she stated, "He is a Hidden Mist Village Ninja…hmm Haku?"**

**There was a sudden eeriness as Kakashi explained, "They are specialized ninja sent out to kill rouge ninja to protect ninja from their village…Kagome do you know."**

**Before another word they disappeared Kagome skidded towards the spot hitting the ground, "Damn it!"**

**They looked at her in question trying to figure out what was happening. Swallowing she stated, "That was not a tracker ninja."**

**Naruto pounded his fists into the ground refusing to except how easy it was for a child to kill a ninja like that, he began to yell, "How can Kagome! How can people like you just do that!"**

**Kakashi grabbed his arms as everyone looked at him, "Save your energy Naruto! That's enough there are things that we shinobi have to deal with…in the way of the ninja."**

**Kagome looked away slowly as Kakashi moved to take a step foreword only to fall. Kagome ran towards him catching him. Everyone gasped suddenly looking to him yet Kagome looked to their body whispering softly, "His body is under some strain from before, Tazuna please lead the way to your home and I'll carry Kakashi…I'll protect us from here on in."**

**Naruto began to want to apologize yet Kagome threw Kakashi's arm over her shoulder, he was much, much taller than her and she was trying to have him stiff though she had muscle this was some what of a change. Swallowing hard she turned her head slowly to the others ushering them on.**

**Sasuke asked, "how did you know that it was no a tracker ninja?"**

"**I knew him…I was unsure in the beginning…."**

**To be perfectly honest she was almost hoping that if she didn't say anything it would make her betrayal not feel so bad knowing that they'd find out soon enough. She was thinking that perhaps it would be a method to help ease the pain for her if he had accomplished in killing. Sighing she turned away looking to Kakashi. The others looked at her asking if she needed any help yet she shook her head smiling, "Please don't worry we're almost there I assume I can wait."**

**They nodded while Kagome glanced to Kakashi worriedly though she knew she would be fine. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Sakura asked curiously as they made it closer and closer to Tazuna's house, "How do you know Kakashi Kagome?"**

**Naruto turned, "I thought she already told you."**

**Sasuke turned suddenly interjecting, "I would like to know specifics."**

**She smirked slightly then turned to them carefully, "My father was one of Kakashi's sensei's I knew him since I was born and I once knew his father he was quite famous do you not know and Sasuke Kakashi's team mate was also a Uchiha."**

**They seemed surprised as Kagome smiled, "I see Kakashi doesn't speak much about this but the third Hokage was Kakashi's jounin much like how he is now, Kakashi's past is quite depressing at best and I do not blame him for not speaking about it or not showing his sharingan often. The fact of the matter is…Kakashi was no usually like this."**

**Naruto asked in between grunts, "What, lazily…cocky and all moral…"**

**She threw her sandal at him causing him to fall while the others sated at her. Sasuke asked, "What do you mean?"**

"**Kakashi used to live by the book you know he memorized the beliefs of a shinobi…yet Obito…he was just like Naruto and you Sasuke are just like how Kakashi was when he was younger. Gifted by blood line…Sakura questing after you…only her name was Rin and Naruto was Obito the Uchiha who saved his life."**

**Everyone was shocked as Sakura remained blushing at the comment. Tazuna asked out of the blue suddenly curious, "Who saved Kakashi's life?"**

**Kagome nodded smiling, "Obito saved Kakashi's life and also gave him his eye…"**

**There was a moment while Kagome turned her head away slowly, "I cannot tell you anymore all I can really say is that please do cut Kakashi cut slack. His morals were learned as to be forced, forced with the decision between what he lived through. Do you remember on the first day when he made you train as a team when in the end he spoke of his closest friends on that very monument. Obito…was his closest of friends though they always argued."**

**Naruto and Sasuke turned to each other than turned away while Tazuna pointed forward showing the home. She smiled suddenly turning to the stirring Kakashi. She whispered, "You can rest we're almost there Kakashi and then you can sleep on a futon instead."**

**She laughed lightly as they continued walking through to the home. Sasuke eyed her out of the corner of her eye interested in the tale she spoke of. Many voices broke through the crowd calling her name happily while she smiled in return. Naruto grinned happy to finally get to more fun and being in a new place to which people did not know who he was. Sakura commented to Tazuna, "I know you said that she saved your village but I didn't realize she was so popular here."**

**Tazuna glanced to her, "well she is…"**

**Naruto turned his head as they moved farther from the village seeing Kagome hand money to the people before racing to catch up a tottering Kakashi using her for support. Tazuna stood at the harbor his home in the middle while they smiled. Kagome walked slowly into the home looking around, "It is good to be back."**

**Naruto slammed his fist into his palm proclaiming, "Phase one of the mission is complete."**

**Sasuke turned away shaking his head, "You're such a loser Naruto."**

**Kagome lifted Kakashi to sit up as everyone sat around him she had opened the window due to the musty air as she stirred the rice running her lips over it and putting it into his mouth hiding his face from the eager young ninjas who wished the look. Finishing she set him back down the ninjas calling to him suddenly asking him if he was alright while Kagome remained silent. She smiled as she heard him speak, "I apologize when I use the sharingan too much it tends to wear me out."**

**Kagome turned seeing the curious looks in their faces yet Kakashi had just woken up she didn't want them bothering him and making him become weary once again especially if anything was to happen to them when she wasn't around. Sakura asked trying to keep her words easy, "Kakashi about that boy from before…"**

**He glanced to Kagome who leaned her head out the window slowly her shoulder leaning against the wall carelessly, "The mask is usually worn by a Hidden Mist ANBU the assassin squad on the special hunter ninja team. They are known as body erasers and their job is to dispose of bodies without a trace."**

**They looked to him intensely as Kagome saw him grow a bit fatigue. She jumped to her feet suddenly appearing beside him at immense speed causing them to jump. She bent over him pulling her hair back behind her ear, "Kakashi are you okay?"**

**He smiled reassuringly while she looked up finishing for him, "Within the bodies of the ninja is the secret of the village's ninjutsu. That information ranges from information about different chakras types, herbs, and other things that would reveal information about the village."**

**Kakashi finished, "For instance if he died they could learn about the sharingan. Also if the young ninjas aren't careful they could steal their jutsus."**

**Kagome took a moment looking to him as he shut his eyes half way. Kagome bent towards him when Sakura asked, "You do this too? Kagome you said that you were a tracker ninja."**

**She looked up remembering Naruto's words and turned away bending back from Kakashi who wished to speak yet she raised her hand in silence smiling lightly, "I am a tracker ninja still the confides of my job shall remain as such I am not to discuss it nor am I to even tell you o fthe extent without permission from Lord Hokage."**

**Her formal behavior caused Sasuke to jump suddenly. She ushered them out of the room turning to Kakashi yet he called suddenly, "Kagome I would like to speak to these three before that."**

**She stopped as everyone turned to each other then back heading into the room. Kagome nodded bowing and shutting the door. Turning her head she returned to the table smiling to Tsunami to whom she had met and then turned to Tazuna. Tazuna looked to her for a moment then turned asking, "Kagome was it?"**

**She nodded as he shifting his lips dryly nodding to her. She placed her hands on her laps eyeing him carefully smiling, "Test me if you well."**

**Tsunami laughed, "Father you know you aren't as young as you used to be anymore."**

**Naruto jumped suddenly, "What are you saying! Kagome has taken in my position as another sensei Kakashi-sensei! I can't just treat her like that!"**

**Sasuke shook furiously, "She said that you two were close are you serious about this! What are we supposed to do just trust you word?"**

**He took a moment as he turned to his head to them for a moment seeing Sakura glance to everyone unsure of how to respond. Kakashi clarified, "Kagome is a strong person she has cared for me and I have in turn cared for her, you must understand this as I am not asking. You are to pull away from all conversation as Naruto you already have with the comments you made before. Kagome is not to be fraternized with so easily I want to teach her the way of the shinobi…this is my chance Kagome has always been quite kind hearted."**

**Everyone seemed to grunt in unison while Kakashi turned away, "This is all, now you may leave…I have thinking to do."**

**Sakura asked suddenly, "Kakashi-sensei Kagome though seems rather cold I don't believe that she isn't ready like you say."**

"**But it's true."**

**Sasuke turned away grunting, "You just want us to toy with her…"**

"**No don't make things sound like that, there are things that you necessarily don't understand but this is a request."**

**There was a grunt as they opened the door leaving without another word. Naruto stepped out to see Kagome arm wrestling the old man and winning then going again. She was smiling causing Naruto to jump suddenly seeing how she looked to them yet truly didn't only staring down to the ground in front of them thinking over the words they had said before. Naruto put his hands into his pockets turning and sitting away from her calmly everyone avoiding a seat near her. She seemed confused when a door opened and a voice called out, "Grandpa I'm home welcome back!"**

**They turned to him as Kagome jumped suddenly seeing the images of her child hood in his eyes. She toppled the chair over right when he yelled, "You're all going to die! Stupid! You can't go up against Gato!"**

**Everyone turned from Kagome to the boy as he ran off to his room. Kagome shook slightly when someone began to say her name only ran off following after him. She pressed a hand to her head turning lifting the chair apologetically, "I'm sorry…I-I need to go, please excuse me."**

**They nodded staring at her strangely while running out the doorway. Kagome took a deep breath pressing her hands together. She whispered, "I can't stay here long I am becoming soft, I need Orochimaru to block out these memories again…"**

**She turned her head slowly shaking it then sitting down right outside of Kakashi's room. She looked into the window seeing him staring absentmindedly at the ceiling causing her to jump. She turned away slowly then continuing walking. She fingered the kunai that Orochimaru had given her pressing it to her hand when Haru appeared. She jumped suddenly reaching out to the note reading, "_your counter mission is to destroy of headquarters of Gato's home and gain the trust of the other two genins, make sure your relationship with the fox is maintained though."_**

**Kagome threw it up in the air burning it sending the raven away standing sighing then turned looking into the window of Inari's room. She saw him crying and reached her hand out wiping away the tears smiling, "Inari…"**

**He smacked her hand away turning his head, "Why did you come back? You didn't stop them you know, you only slowed them down."**

**She winced a little at the words then spoke, "I tried…I am sorry but I was called back…don't be angry with me for that."**

**He grunted, "Like I care."**

**He pushed her back slamming the windows in her face and closing the curtains. She stood there for a moment then turned her head sighing. She pressed her head to the window as her eyes began to glow darkly sending in a dark light. She whispered, "Pain…"**

**Suddenly pulling back she gripped her ankle, "this darkness is returning also…"**

**Clenching her teeth she turned returning into the home. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Kagome walked down the dark woods her eyes scanning the area unsurely, she looked around for a moment then took out a few of Kabuto's cards shuffling them strictly calling, "Transportation Jutsu!"**

**A light shot from the tip of her body instantly disappearing afterward with a poof. Suddenly she sat at the left side of the table her legs crossed. She smiled looking around carefully; Orochimaru sat at the top of the table carefully with Kabuto across of her. She stood for a moment setting the cards down standing turning to see figures waiting outside the doorway nosily. **

**Kagome turned to the others as Orochimaru smirked happily to see her Kabuto pushing his glasses up smiling wickedly, "Hello there Kagome, I hear you have been working miracles with your current away mission with Kakashi and the others."**

**Pushing him jokingly she spoke, "Don't flatter me."**

**Orochimaru called quickly, "Come in now."**

**The doors opened widely as quickly Aiko jumped in almost onto the table at seeing Kagome again she had been bothering Yanni to the brink of disaster yet she became formal as she saw Orochimaru and Kabuto. Orochimaru signaled them to sit while Yanni eyed her carefully. She smiled to everyone Ryouki and Renmei sitting down and bowing, "Kagome, Lord Orochimaru, Kabuto."**

**Lynn took a seat near them crossing their arms while Lily stood with Yusuke at the end of the table. Kagome hugged Lord Orochimaru smiling then turned to everyone, "it is wonderful to see you again, all of you."**

**They nodded in response while Lord Orochimaru smirked turning to each of them. Kagome and Kabuto took out a scroll spreading it down the table to show inscriptions. Kagome tilted her head with a small smirk as she shrugged in a laugh, "Alright then ladies and gems, lets look this old thing over."**

**Orochimaru looked over to the clock asking, "Kagome are you sure they won't be too suspicious?"**

**A voice suddenly came from the wall causing them to turn seeing Kagome standing there waving walking over the form suddenly disappearing in a form of lights, "Sorry about that."**

**Kabuto turned his head away with a soft smile, "Playful little."**

**She stuck her tongue out to him taking a seat while Orochimaru spoke over the plan for the chunin exams that would be coming soon. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Kagome crossed her legs leaning back as they all shared a cup of wine. Kagome smiled to herself as she watched them speak of what occurred in the village. Aiko symbolized what they had done to one of the rouge ninja while training, Yanni took repetitive sips of his drink turning away uninterested. Lynn grunted speaking, "It seems that you have gotten into battle with Zabuza, he knows much about you does he not?"**

**Orochimaru dismissed the subject speaking, "Kagome can handle it just fine, she'll play along."**

**Kagome nodded yet asked turning her head, "but he is not dead, I do not know what you wish me to do when he returns. I am to act on instinct."**

**Orochimaru turned to look at her as did Kabuto. She sighed turning away, "Understood, I am to assume that something is to occur with me so I well say for beginners that I'll watch their strength, Kabuto, a card if you will?"**

**He threw it to her quickly when she turned to Renmei and Ryouki who spoke in unison leaning forward on their elbows, "Kagome do you think it is wise to be here while you are simply alone with them."**

**Lily nodded, "Never the less do not forget you have a history with this village."**

**She nodded to them simply, "I did not forget."**

**Kabuto smiled, "I would not worry about Kagome's skill there is no flaw."**

**She mocked with a laugh, "You compliment me Kabuto, I feel flattered."**

**He laughed to her as everyone joined in. Kagome stood turning to them all with a slow bow, "Thank you for your time Lord Orochimaru, Kabuto, everyone I must be off."**

**They nodded as Kabuto both gave her a kiss on the cheek while she disappeared. Everyone else followed yet Orochimaru stood firm on stand while turning backing to Kabuto, "You suppose that she is out to betray us?"**

"**Not betray Lord Orochimaru but perhaps…"**

**He gave a sly smile speaking while walking away, "I would not be so concerned for I am sure that when the time comes we will deal with it. We do both know that she is not planning it now it is simply going to be an accident fallen into our laps. We have time."**

**Kabuto nodded turning away a furtive look in his eye. **

**Kagome returned back to the village. She looked around walking towards the harbor instead. She moved her leg up against her chest looking down into the water. She never felt this feeling in her before. She never felt guilt, it was strange and she knew if she was to tell Orochimaru of this feeling he would surely be concerned and she would not be able to work for him any longer things would be ruined. **

**Bending her head for a moment she turned to see Naruto yawning and looking at her. He stared at her for a moment then looked around as if he was getting away with something. **

**Sliding besides her he whispered quieter than necessary, "What are you doing up so late Kagome?"**

**She smiled lightly, "I am simply taking in the view."**

**He nodded sitting down next to her. She turned to him with a small smile, "What are you doing up so late?"**

"**Couldn't sleep something was bothering me…"**

**She seemed concerned for her student yet then she turned away slowly. Her eyes dwindled as she attempted not to pry yet then she asked, "Would you like to tell me what about?"**

**He grinned a little yet his grin faded as he seemed upset. He just spoke with a confidence that confused her, "I'm not mad at you Kagome okay."**

**She blinked a few times then humorously nodded, "Okay then."**

**He nodded with a stubborn look leaving her to giggle a little turning away. She set her hand down accidentally brushing her fingers along his. They turned to one another causing her mouth to run dry for a second. Stopping she pulled away knowing she could do no such thing in her position. She blushed as did he turning away, "Sorry."**

**He nodded then jumped up brushing himself off, "Well goodnight then."**

**With a curt nod she allowed him to go to bed turning back to the water. Her eyes narrowed as she whispered, "What good is it to be a liar to both sides?"**

**Standing she kicked the invisible object at her foot and turned leaving into the home to go to bed. Her mind whirled annoyingly as she attempted to sleep. She stared at the wall to the other part of the room her back to everyone else as she made sure to keep her futon away. She was always isolated as it seemed only fitting for her to be even when surrounded by friends. Turning back she glanced to Kakashi in worry then turned away.**

**Sadness came over her as she remembered such things. She felt a pressure against her from all parts and yet nothing seemed right. Covering her ears with an annoyed moan she whispered, "No fair…'**

**The cynical voice responded in her head, "Life's not fair."**


	14. Chapter 14

**Kagome took a moment as she stared down at her food, her stomach felt fill enough as she glanced from side to side. Standing slowly she bowed, "Excuse me please."**

**Kakashi turned his head quickly to her seeing her eyes run over the ground and looked at her walk out of the house. Naruto stared down at his food taking small bites yet quickly. Sasuke crossed his arms after finishing his meal and Sakura stared at them all as she sat respectfully. Kakashi whispered, "I apologize for her."**

**Tazuna shook his head with a smile while Tsunami spoke, "Its fine really, Kagome is a good person we know already there is no need to vouch for her."**

**Kakashi nodded, "Yes but…"**

**Kakashi stood, "I'll meet you all outside, thank you."**

**They nodded while Kakashi grabbed his crutches walking out slowly. Kagome heard the hobble from far off as she stopped at the end of the dock far from him. She turned while he stood firm. She glanced back slowly for a second then bowed her head. Blinking a few times she walked forward once more only to hear him yell, "Stop right there."**

**She cursed herself then turned her head quickly to him, "Yes? I thought you weren't speaking to me."**

**Kakashi eyed him while he limped towards her. She walked towards him as well almost as in a favor. They stood staring at each other seriously until he asked, "Where were you last night?"**

**Turning away she muttered, "I was out on a walk, I couldn't fall asleep."**

"**Really?"**

"**Yes, really Kakashi, why don't you trust me anymore?"**

**She almost felt foolish for asking such a thing when knowing the answer fully. With a sigh she turned her head away. Calling gently she heard him whisper, "its only concern, when Zabuza brought up that information from before…it was not so much of a wise thing for me to see you going off…for all I knew you could have done harm to yourself."**

"**I could have and yet I did not please Kakashi, trust me once again."**

**He stared at her then nodded turning away. Kagome put out her hand to help him back to the house. He thankfully took it seeing Naruto and the others waiting for him. Kagome stopped there as Kakashi allowed her to leave and speaking that she may go with Tazuna. Smiling Kagome turned to him, "Shall we go then Tazuna?"**

"**Yes, let's head out. Good luck training you all."**

**They nodded while Kagome bowed to her leave turning and following Tazuna away. Kagome glanced back once more than looked to the trees seeing a familiar glare of light far off from glass. She smiled knowing Kabuto was there. She glanced to Tazuna, "Lets hurry shall we, and I could help and guard you at the same time, good deal?"**

"**Wonderful."**

**Kagome smiled to him softly as they went on. She looked up to Kabuto from the trees reaching into her pocket dropping a piece of paper on the ground walking along continuing. As they escaped out of sight Kabuto ran towards them reaching for the piece of paper quickly and nodding then disappearing. **

**Kagome sat for a moment while she finished moving the last of the wood and steel bars. She turned her head back carefully watching as the last remaining few people who stayed loyal to the building of the bridge took a lunch break. Kagome bent her head slowly as she heard them call after her. She shook her head smiling to them, "I am here to guard you but I think, if it's okay I put some precautions around the area alright, just for your security and the security of this bridge."**

**He nodded smiling, "Hurry back then Kagome, I want you to have a decent meal before we head back to work."**

**Waving him away she smiled walking away from them. Turning her head she lifted her hands slowly walking behind the tree glancing to the side, "Aiko, you have been watching take my place while I got pay a visit to an old friend."**

**Jumping now she nodded smiling brightly as Kagome disappeared. Aiko looked back whispering softly, "She trusts me, I won't let her down!"**

"**Transformation Jutsu!"**


	15. Chapter 15

**Kagome walked down the staircase staring forward as Orochimaru laughed gently, "Your men have been following every single order you have given them, I must say that I am rather happy that I left you in command rather than our dear Kabuto…that would truly of been reckless. What a powerful asset you have become Kagome."**

**She turned away carefully her arms crossed, "Now, Orochimaru do not belittle Kabuto. You know his importance but thank you."**

**He nodded then turned to show a room of candles. Turning he took a seat. Kagome turned her head around the room then leaned against the table. Looking up to the sky she took a deep breath and turned away slowly, "Aiko is taking a look out for me, I guess I should not change history as it maybe but definitely I am going to have to take care of the new threat."**

**There was a nod as Kagome kissed him on the cheek, "I'll see you later then…"**

**He nodded as suddenly Kagome disappeared reappearing near the trees. Kagome turned seeing Yanni standing leaning against the tree. He turned showing Aiko returning towards them. Kagome walked forward just then as Yanni spoke, "I was given a report from Lilly. She told me to tell you that the twins are doing well. They are working on the plans for the chunin with our alliances. Lynn is working on keeping tabs on all people during the chunins seeing who is leaving and who is coming. Everyone else is training and waiting or working on corruption in the government."**

**Kagome nodded just then and cloaking herself to switch spots with Aiko, Just as Kagome returned Aiko transformed back jumping up and down, "No flaw in the least! This opportunity is amazing!"**

**Yanni glanced to her crossing his arms leaving against the tree then turning away ready to leave, "Remember our orders from Orochimaru…we must keep an eye on Kagome…that is our main priority."**

**She pouted then turned disappearing with him, "I know."**

**Kagome walked back towards the hut glancing to Tazuna while they made meager conversation, she honestly didn't know what to say to him, but in all honestly it wouldn't matter Kakashi knew better than that. Just as they arrived Kagome turned to see everyone inside but Naruto. Worried she looked around then asked Kakashi, "Where is Naruto?"**

"**He is back training still; you know how he is…"**

**Kagome bit at her nail then smiled, "I'll go watch out for him…go ahead and eat without me."**

**Tsunami smiled, "Why don't you go have dinner with him then Kagome, I wouldn't want him training on an empty stomach."**

**Just then Kagome saw Inari behind the door just as he turned to run away. Kagome sighed, "As I suspected he blew up on Naruto and that is why he has returned?"**

**They nodded as suddenly Kagome took the food and turn to run off. Sasuke froze in his place gripping his chopsticks until they snapped in two. Sakura jumped, "Sasuke!"**

**Kakashi smiled, "Kagome is really a caring person, isn't she?"**

**They nodded as Sasuke glanced at the doorway feeling something eerie. **

**Kagome whistled slowly as she neared the sound of grunting and friction in the air. She stopped seeing him and set down the food opening it waiting for him to smell it. Just as she suspected he froze and turned to look at her falling. Kagome just suddenly as he landed to the ground running towards him landing besides him, "Naruto, Are you alright?"**

**He nodded dizzy as Kagome smiled bending towards him and pressing her lips to his forehead, "You always work so hard, but you need food to fuel you…"**

**He smiled sheepishly as she helped him walk over and sit under the tree. Kagome took out the food setting it in front of him. All the weary feeling he possessed suddenly disappeared as he lunged into the food. Kagome sat back handing him a plate. Suddenly he asked, "Aren't you eating Kagome?"**

"**No, I just brought extra for you."**

**Kagome ran her hand over her arm carefully glancing to him for a second then nodded her head to the ground. She asked him slowly, "hey Naruto, what are you going to do with your life when you get older?"**

"**Be Hokage Kagome!"**

**She smiled, "I know that but what if, what if it doesn't work out?"**

**They were silent for a moment as Kagome stopped herself, "never mind…train hard Naruto, prove them all wrong okay. I'll see you later…be careful."**

**He nodded to her as she took the empty plates walking away. Turning once before she completely disappeared from view she smiled then continued back. Naruto sat there in silence for a moment then moved up, "To protect you Kagome, I'll train…to protect you."**

**Kakashi sat in the dining room a candle left for light as Kagome walked in. She smiled to him, "Everyone is asleep?"**

**He nodded for a moment as she put the plates into the sink beginning to wash. Kakashi asked, "What is this doesn't work out?"**

**At the irony of once asking the question then hearing it she whispered, "Then I'm doomed…"**

**Slamming his hand onto the table he cursed straining against his voice, "How can you say that? This is important Kagome, not a game."**

"**I realize that thank you."**

**They were silent as she glanced to him shrugging, "We'll find out when it comes."**

**Drying her hands she helped him back into the room. Kagome stretched her arms carefully feeling him grip her hands, "I promised your father…"**

**She pulled her hands away, "Stop…good night Kakashi."**

**She turned into her room shutting the door carefully. Suddenly Ryouki and Renmai appeared. They stared through the window as Kagome laid there facing the other way. Standing there Kagome glanced away, "I see."**

**They nodded without a word their bodies disappearing first then their eyes. Biting her thumb she tasted blood yet ignored it whispered, "This is bad."**


End file.
